<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unfinished business by entropyves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590593">unfinished business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyves/pseuds/entropyves'>entropyves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Hitmen, Rich CEOs, Violence, cyberpunk tech is becoming a thing, everyone is their own special brand of unhinged, none of these relationships are healthy, set a little bit in the future, that are shady as hell, we have nice wholesome moments too, we're on the way to dystopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyves/pseuds/entropyves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vengeance is a feeling often considered but rarely acted upon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Taeyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Absolute Best Fanfics in the World</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kill V Maim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic isnt to romanticize a particular lifestyle on either side. the themes are about change and morality. this will be graphic as that is the reality of the nature of what i am writing about. there will be consequences for how characters act, be it selfish or for the greater good. </p><p> </p><p>this fic will continue to get graphic! cw// violence/gore/amputation/torture/death<br/>so please make sure you are okay with that before reading!</p><p>with all that said there's crack moments in here too, so i hope you find it entertaining to read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sleek car pulled up underneath the hum of a street lamp, distorting its usual silver exterior with a sickly yellow. The driver of the vehicle exited and raced around to open the passenger door, his breath hanging in the air. Out stepped a sullen, lean woman. The driver was keen to escort her but she waved him off as she ascended the stairs to the tall building of the Kim Corporation.</p><p>The bite of crisp winter air left behind as large doors swung open upon the command of her hand, revealing an ostentatious foyer. An echo of heels clipped the marble floor as she strutted towards the office.</p><p>The smell reached her nostrils before the sight did. She pushed open the heavy office door and surveyed the man who was hunched over his desk. Blood pooled beneath him and a hole was blown through his head.</p><p>There’s nothing glamorous about death. There’s some expectation it’s a grand finale, a fantasy in which one exits out of this life in the most dramatic way possible while your last words were something meaningful to a loved one. Kim Hyunsuk, however, had been alone and sniped in the back of the head. He had not had a chance to say anything, he hadn’t even seen it coming.</p><p>She poked the wound in his head as if to test it was real, looking at the blood on her finger and rubbing it between her thumb, clinically almost.</p><p>The weight of an empire fell on her shoulders now that he was dead. </p><p>The woman swiped a tissue from the box on the desk and after her fingers were clean she pulled out her phone. The white and black hexagonal logo greeting her before she tapped in a number. She waited for the recipient to pick up, impatiently running her left thumb along the wedding band on her ring finger. </p><p>“Hyo?”</p><p>The other voice acknowledged the name.</p><p>“Someone’s made a mess...I need you— wait I can’t hear you over whoever you’re drowning.”</p><p>The voice belonging to Hyoyeon gave a short explanation.</p><p>She tilted her head as she noticed a note scrunched in the hand of the dead man. She reached for it and began to read while replying to Hyoyeon.</p><p>“Conditioning? Well I’ll expect you to be here in—”</p><p>Her phone slipped from her hand, Hyoyeon still on the other line asking if she was there. The contents of the uncrumpled note, a swift punch to the gut: </p><p>
  <em> Merry Christmas, Taengoo. </em>
</p><p>Taeyeon held her breath. There was only one who had called her that ridiculous nickname.</p><p> </p><p> ***</p><p> </p><p>“Ms Jung, I’m afraid there are only so many cards we can play before we have to talk about business.” Hoseok’s brows furrowed and he took a large puff on his cigar.</p><p>“Raise.” Ring clad fingers gripped a stack of black chips as the hand pushed along the emerald velvet and through the smoke.</p><p>Hoseok continued to press, “you know how the economy is but I’m sure a cash injection is just what we need for the factory. We can pay our workers more keeping them more productive and reduce turnover. You do know about turnover right?”</p><p>“Are you going to do something?” Jessica’s face was unreadable through the fog from the cigars.</p><p>Hoseok looked at his hand and his stack and grumbled out “call.”</p><p>The dealer, another woman with an equally stern face, flatly said “the pot’s good” before a metal hand laid the next card on the table, two of clubs. The dim light in the room caught it and reflected the gold of the metal onto Hoseok’s face.</p><p>“I’ve done some calculations and I believe 1 million won should be satisfactory.” He was sure he saw her eyes flick up at him for just a moment.</p><p>“Call.”</p><p>Hoseok barely looked at his hand, “raise.” He dragged a stack of chips to the centre.</p><p>Jessica held a glass of whisky in her right hand and swirled the contents making the ice clink, “raise.” </p><p>“Call.”</p><p>“The pot’s good.”</p><p>“I expected you to be more of a risk taker, Hoseok.”</p><p>“Oh not me, I’m quite cautious, Ms Jung.”</p><p>Jessica tapped her index finger on the glass while the last card was revealed. The queen of diamonds.</p><p>Hoseok observed her tell, it was too obvious and could almost smell a win, “two pairs.” He lent forward expectantly.</p><p>Jessica lifted her gaze from the table and bored her eyes into Hoseok’s while her mouth uttered the word “trips”. She laid out a hand with the queen of hearts and the queen of spades.</p><p>“Dammit.” Hoseok said under his breath and chucked his hand face up on the table.</p><p>“Seems you weren’t paying enough attention Hoseok, something on your mind?” The words were without a trace of warmth.</p><p>“You know I’m a company man, it's hard in these trying times. There’s a lot to think about.” Hoseok’s forehead was starting to feel damp.</p><p>“Yes you do seem to love the company.” Jessica did not lean forward to collect her winnings.</p><p>“Ms Jung, as you’re aware, like you, I took over after the unfortunate passing of my father. We’ve always had our best interests for the Jung Industries.” He rubbed his hands on his suit pants trying to blot some of the perspiration that was forming there.</p><p>“You’re not worthy to call yourself a Jung.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“This cash injection, how are you going to pay your workers more when you don’t have any?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean?”</p><p>“You remember how I saved them from the Park trafficking ring? Offered them honest paying work. And now you've sold the factory, they’re just out on the streets again. All because you are a greedy little man.”</p><p>“The family factory? I don’t know what you’re talking about!”</p><p>“Did you think I’d be too caught up exterminating those roaches to notice what you’re doing?”</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>“Its a wonder to me how you came here under the impression that you would leave with something to line your pockets. What a parasite you are.”</p><p>“No, I could never!”</p><p>“Hoseok, I know my aunt taught you proper manners.”</p><p>“Jessica—“</p><p>“It’s rude to lie.”</p><p>Hoseok stood up abruptly. His chair fell to the floor as he fell to his knees, clutching his left pinky finger, “mercy Jessica, take it please!” </p><p>“It’s too late.”</p><p>The dealer moved so fast Hoseok did not see her. He heard the faint bassline and already knew it was too late. He felt the cold of the metal under his jaw and arm wrap around the top of his head. She yanked him upto his feet and there was a definitive ‘pop’. Hoseok fell face first into his pile of chips and his glass of whisky, the contents splashing and droplets landing on Jessica’s face.</p><p>A moment of silence passed between the two women before Jessica whined, “God, Krystal! This is a Alessandra Rich jacket, be more careful!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>ONE YEAR LATER</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lip pursed her namesake thoughtfully as she surveyed the area, a hotel lobby, completely abandoned save for her, Chuu, and the fleshy remains of Jung Eunji and her men. She was annoyed to say the least but duty always called. She pulled on a pair of latex gloves that snapped satisfactorily to her fingers like a layer of second skin. She lined up her supplies in order of usage and began her routine, as if it were a dance she’d practised for the last five years.</p><p>Flapping open a heavy duty black bin bag, she thought aloud, “I think they had the right idea in the old days with piano wires. No blood, no guts. Just a whole—”</p><p>she gestured to a stray foot, </p><p>“—body you could dispose of in hydrofluoric acid.” She grimaced looking around the newly decorated room Chuu had painted with entrails.</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that? The louder the better!” Chuu twirled a red pigtail around her finger.</p><p>“You know you could at least try to keep it clean.” Lip said flatly while watching the Kim's killing machine put her fingerprints on everything. She stretched out her hands proudly before finger-painting a butterfly on the wall. </p><p>“You know this isn’t the Sistine Chapel? Wipe your hands before you touch rooty tooty shooty.”</p><p>“It’s BIG Shooty, B-I-G!” </p><p>Lip knew full well what that ridiculous weapon was called. Her purposeful misnaming was just an attempt to expel some irritation by winding Chuu up. She hid her satisfaction as she turned away to bag the remaining body parts she could find.</p><p>Much to her dismay, Chuu was singing loudly, in her best english, to her trigger song.</p><p>“I'm not sure how many times I’ve asked but could you not do that? I’m trying to focus.”</p><p>The worst part about trigger tech was that once the initial animal instinct wore off, Chuu could listen to her track without triggering for 24 hours. It wasn’t enough for Chuu to just have it as a trigger, she had an entire ritual with the song on repeat at least 6 times. Each opening adlib amplifying Lip’s annoyance.</p><p>“But it’s fun! Lippie, sing along with me!” Chuu was swinging around ‘Big Shooty’, a modified 12 gauge sawed off shotgun that blew its target into a chunky paste.</p><p>“You know I prefer something more refined, thank you.”</p><p>Chuu pouted and ‘Big Shooty’ twirled as if it were a soup ladle. She stomped off to admire the mess and continued to screech out:</p><p>
  <em> “I got in a fight BUT THEY DON'T KNOW ME!” </em>
</p><p>Lip dabbed her forehead with her arm, as her handler, she’d been cleaning up the messes Chuu would throw her into for years now. However, the girl always found new exciting ways to challenge Lip’s cleaning capabilities. </p><p><em> “‘cause I’m only a man AND I DO WHAT I CAN </em>”</p><p>Lip had the orders to get information out of Eunji but Chuu was trigger happy. Trying to rein her in was like trying to walk a rabid raccoon with a piece of dental floss. Not even the threat of the inevitable consequences Lip would have to dish out later curbed her desires to inflict grizzly deaths on just about anyone who happened to cross her path. Chuu enjoyed killing, and she enjoyed the punishment. </p><p>
  <em> “B-E-H-A-V-E </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ARREST US </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ITALIANA MOBSTER </em>
</p><p>
  <em> LOOKING SO PRECIOUS” </em>
</p><p>She had literally massacred every man with Eunji and as for Eunji herself, there wasn’t much left of her to question. A terrible way to go to be hit with such an impact, but at least it was quick. The sight was making Lip slightly nauseous as her tendencies for order were sensitive at best. </p><p>A good 20 minutes later, Lip had collected most identifiable parts. She was preparing the cleaning solution she’d thrown together herself using aspirin and hydrogen peroxide. She was about to start on the north wall when she heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.</p><p>“Hold it.” a familiar smooth voice said. </p><p>Lip turned slowly and saw a blonde haired woman, wearing a well fitted black suit, pointing two guns at both her and Chuu. How curious it was to Lip they had been discovered and in such an uncompromising position. </p><p>“Nothing funny, hand your weapons over.”</p><p>Reflexively, Lip drew her .45 colt.</p><p>The blonde was just as quick and retaliated instantly, raining down a storm of bullets at both of their feet. </p><p>Lip dived and rolled to find some cover behind a table.</p><p>She was out of bullets.</p><p>She turned to see Chuu in a similar position, ‘Big Shooty’ wasn’t even loaded. </p><p>They’d left themselves vulnerable. </p><p>“That was a warning.” The smooth voice called out after the ceasefire, “I know you’re out of juice.”</p><p>Lip peered up from behind her table in time to see a chunk of human fall from the ceiling and land on the woman’s shoulder. She casually swiped it off with the back of her hand and continued, “I would cut your losses, it seems both of you are out of ammo. You must have used it all up slaughtering the chief of operations for Jung Industries... I wish I could say it’s good to see you Lip but that would be a lie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading so far! </p><p>chapter should come in semi regularly so hopefully no long hiatus (i’m sorry gap year readers i will get there) </p><p>comments and questions are always welcome &lt;3</p><p>twt &amp; cc @entropyves !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proving Grounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw // violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dust was uncharacteristically thick for the time of year. The wind swept up the neon advertisements that were projected into the air, the particles fragmenting the lights before they resumed their shape again. She exhaled. The smoke that poured out of her mouth swirled in a way similar to the dust before her.</p><p>“Still no word on Chuu, Lip hasn’t checked in,” Hyoyeon said between popping her gum between her teeth, leaning back on her chair with her pristine white Nike AF1 sneakers up on the desk. The same desk that former chairman of Kim Corporation, Kim Hyungsuk, had been murdered on. Taeyeon turned from the window to eyeball the head of security, before turning her gaze on the shoes.</p><p>“God I wish you wouldn’t wear those they’re so—“</p><p>“I need to express myself and there are only so many variables with a black suit.”</p><p>“We have an image to uphold.”</p><p>“I have a personal image to uphold; I am an artist. Besides, people already know you’re the top dog! Imagine how much more insulting it is for someone to get their ass kicked by a pair of Air Force 1s. Although, I haven’t done some ass-kicking in a while…” Hyoyeon stretched. </p><p>Taeyeon turned back to the window, ignoring her. She looked back out on the concrete jungle that would soon be entirely her territory. Seoul, with its crowded buildings, traffic jams, and dark alleyways illuminated by women in skimpy outfits, enchanting the perverts lining the streets to spend their money on something virtual while having drugs shoveled up their noses. </p><p>Jessica Jung might have initially messed with a large part of the Kim business. She’d spoken into the correct ears about abolishing the trafficking trade, but there were no laws against virtual reality. If anything, Jessica had inadvertently done her a favor by cutting down both costs and her business partners, the Parks. If Taeyeon was truly honest with herself, she would admit she hated that whole industry. Jessica had negated the need for her to piss off all her investors by closing it down herself just as she took the role as Chairman. She didn’t want to give her that much credit, though. Yoohyeon had reported back excellent figures for the last quarter, a rise in profits each month. The only trouble out of it all was that hunting down the Jungs seemed to be burning a hole in her pocket.</p><p>“What a waste of time. It’s been 16 hours! When will Lip learn to exert some fucking form of control.”</p><p> “Swear jar…”</p><p>Taeyeon rolled her eyes and turned to face Hyoyeon, who was balancing a tablet on her legs, the white and black hexagonal logo on the back of it catching the light. She was typing, but Taeyeon knew she was probably researching ski resorts and not actually doing anything conducive to the matter at hand.</p><p>“Hyo, can you even read with those glasses on?”</p><p>Hyoyeon pointed to her face, “what these shutter shades?” she questioned, popping her gum.  “Of course I can!”</p><p>Taeyeon glanced back at the window, taking a long drag of her cigarette. She looked down at the silver poodle resting by her feet. She envied how peaceful he looked.</p><p>Hyoyeon chuckled awkwardly, subtly tilting her head forward so she could read over the top of her glasses. “I don't know why you even send Chuu out on these assignments if I'm honest.”</p><p>Valid, given Chuu’s current record, but she was trying to prove a point. Chuu wasn’t another Jennie. She couldn’t be, because that meant Hyunsuk hadn’t succeeded; Hyunsuk didn’t have control over it; he had to have failed again. </p><p>Taeyeon was too busy lost in thought to even give Hyoyeon an answer, but maybe she didn’t want to even tell her. Taeyeon was good at that, keeping things to herself. Regardless of the countless years she and Hyoyeon had grown up together, it still felt like a professional relationship to her. Hyo was there to act as the right hand, to fulfill Taeyeon's orders. Something she had hoped Lip would be able to slip into eventually. Business dynamics were difficult to navigate much less when it was family. She ran her thumb over her now bare ring finger. During the beginning of their working relationship, Hyo had nagged at her about needing her to open up, but really, the immense hatred underneath that drove Taeyeon to act the way she did was none of Hyoyeon’s business. The only thing Hyo needed to focus on was the longevity of the business.</p><p>If Lip could understand that sooner, rather than later, and get a handle on Chuu, they’d all be the better for it. Her specific orders had been to question, not kill, and despite her gut feeling, Taeyeon had clung onto some hope that that order had been fulfilled. The hope that there was still some humanity in Chuu, and the hope of redemption for herself. </p><p>“When Lip gets back, I want you to talk some sense into her. You know I have to leave for Jeonju tonight.”</p><p>“I’m sure she’s doing her best, Taeyeon.”</p><p>“Her best isn’t good enough.”</p><p>“You’re holding her to such a high standard.”</p><p>“As I should.” </p><p>“Because of your plan?” </p><p>Taeyeon turned to face Hyoyeon, who had locked her tablet and placed her feet on the ground.</p><p>“You know there’s no return and no room for error once it all comes together.” She flicked the ash off her cigarette and kept her face as expressionless as possible. She didn’t want Hyo to feel a hint of her vulnerability or the anger that sat in the pit of her stomach any time she thought about it. </p><p>“Right, an image to uphold. So what do you want to do about her now?” Hyoyeon asked.</p><p>“Get the Catchers in and ask Yoohyeon how much this is going to cost me.”</p><p>“The Catchers are supposed to be picking up our ex-con. It’s her release day today, or did you forget?”</p><p>Taeyeon rubbed her temple with the palm of her hand. The silver poodle had arisen and was looking up at her expectantly.</p><p>“Get one of the boys to pick her up. They’re incompetent, but I’m sure they can handle that at least.” </p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t really like the idea of them going to a women’s prison, you know they only think with their—”</p><p>“Dispatch the fucking Catchers to fucking find Lip. Fucking take care of it.” Taeyeon spat out, stumping out her cigarette and stuffing a 100,000 Won bill into the jar on her desk with excessive force.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Choi Sooyoung and her two comrades stood before Jessica Jung, the only thing separating them was a huge redwood desk that belonged to Jessica herself. It had always been an insulting reminder of her roots, the desk having been made in California. Although she was born and raised in the United States, she considered herself Korean. Anyone who decided to bring up her nationality as a means to question her authority would answer to Krystal’s katana. Jessica considered displaying the scalps in her office, but the execution of the idea felt somewhat gaudy. As always, her sister stood behind her on the right, silent, waiting.</p><p>The paintings of the previous presidents of the family owned Jung Industries watched and judged her current conversation with the irritating woman in front of her. Recruiting full time outside of the family was like a papercut to her pride: seemingly insignificant, but the sting was distracting. Now it's not to say it was complete outside, her cousin Kyungho was dating the woman opposite her and Jinsoul had vouched for one of them but she felt her exceptions to the rules were becoming more frequent as their numbers dwindled. It had snowballed after she had let that transporter in after a job, oddly at Krystal’s request. She had served her purpose well, so it had seemed like a practical exception at the time. Perhaps she was becoming more lenient as she grew older. </p><p>“Failure to extract Eunji and Jinsoul will result in the immediate termination of your contract. As a consequence, you will be blacklisted and maimed.”</p><p>Definitely more lenient. </p><p>“Do not worry, <em> Ms. Jung. </em> I will personally see that they are returned.”</p><p>There was that mock graciousness again. From the way Choi Sooyoung had spoken to her on their first meeting, Jessica knew Sooyoung had absorbed Jessica’s media persona of being a clueless heiress that was purely known as a socialite. Her rivals and law enforcement knew better, but this new arrogant breed of social climber had not done her research. Sooyoung’s tune had changed slightly when Jessica had threatened to flay her and stuff her like the whitetail deer head mounted above the doorway should she continue speaking to Jessica without honorifics.</p><p>Jessica knew they had skin in the game, which is why she selected them to prove themselves. All of them except the Russian. She hadn’t decided about the Russian yet, a Park. It was rare that Jessica herself was ever taken by surprise, but when Choi Sooyoung had introduced Park Sooyoung, Jessica might have let her mask slip for a brief moment. The Parks were all supposed to be dead, and by her hand at that. Raised in Russia, Park Sooyoung had managed to slip under the radar. </p><p>“The transporter will drive you to the last coordinates Eunji sent out in her distress signal. It appears to be a hotel called the Imperial Palace.”</p><p>“I know that place. I went to an event there, but it’s been closed for about 5 years, though. They never truly recovered from that…incident, Ms. Jung.” The youngest of the Sooyoungs said. Jessica recalled that her last name was Ha. There had been some confusion during her introduction, where Choi Sooyoung had sounded like she was laughing rather than just pronouncing the youngest Sooyoung’s last name. An irritating side effect of not being raised in Korea was not being culturally informed about everything a native would. Ha Sooyoung had been in the business of providing rich old men company to events before swindling them out of their liquid assets. Her specialty, getting men to do whatever she wanted, was much like her biblical counterpart and alias, Yves. </p><p>“Yes, the Kims do like to make a spectacle of themselves.” Jessica said, referring to the ‘incident’ mentioned. “You will learn we usually prefer stealth when operating, however…” She moved her eyes from Ha Sooyoung to Park Sooyoung. “In this situation, you’re free to activate that sleeper agent strength.”</p><p>“Da.” Park Sooyoung said in her gruff, thick accent, hands folded behind her back and expression stern. Choi Sooyoung must have thought herself a comedian when she gave her the name Joy as an alias.</p><p>Jessica recalled when Choi Sooyoung had attempted to showcase Joy’s strength, resulting in a broken antique chair after Joy had slammed it over her own head. Should she be able to control it, Joy’s strength would provide a key missing element to the speed-based combat the Jungs favoured. Jessica wanted Wheein to analyze this Joy, but that would have to wait. There were more pressing matters at hand.</p><p>“This is a chance for all of you to prove your worth. I would like to avoid any casualties; I do not want the media involved.”</p><p>“Wait, is this <em>that</em> incident like 15 years ago where you and Kim Taeyeon had that really public fight, and then that girl with the music thing went psycho and everyone had to be evacuated! Oh my God, that was <em>so</em> scandalous. I didn’t know that was this hotel.” Choi Sooyoung said, absolutely oblivious to the mounting rage building in Jessica. “Er...<em>Ms. Jung.</em>” </p><p>There it was again. Jessica sniffed and felt Krystal stiffen behind her. </p><p>“So you know the layout of the Imperial Palace, Yves,” Jessica said while her jaw visibly clenched with each syllable, ignoring the words of the oldest Sooyoung.</p><p>Yves bowed, “Yes, we would be honoured to prove our loyalty to the Jung family, Ms. Jung.”</p><p>
  <em> At least this one understands how to speak with respect.  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sure Jinsoul will appreciate a familiar face.” Jessica tried to stimulate a smile, but the corners of her mouth only twitched. </p><p>The Sooyoungs all bowed, and Krystal escorted them out of the room, leaving Jessica on her own. The presence of Yves would make sure they didn’t screw up when retrieving her chief of operations and cousin. Jinsoul had begged for Eunji to mentor her to take her place when the time came, but in Jessica’s eyes, Jinsoul had yet to prove her worth. Her failure to extract Eunji filled Jessica with doubt about her capabilities. </p><p>Her mind began to wander to Kim Taeyeon. It was stupid, really, how much damage she had caused already. Jessica knew it was her behind this attack on Eunji. It was always her. She was the one who started this whole mess in the first place. </p><p>Jessica began to relive the argument they had had at the Imperial Palace, clenching her fists. She moved to the ornate fireplace, looked up at the portrait of her father hanging above it, and met his eyes as she closed a hand around a fire poker.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck Taeyeon, fuck everything she had ever done to her. </em>
</p><p>The Danish Bornholm grandfather clock from 1867 lay in shambles, the fire poker clenched in her hand, the portraits as her only witnesses. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lip collected herself, slowed her breath, and stood with her hands up in surrender. </p><p>“How did you find us?” Lip was calm, she knew they were in trouble, but it wasn’t the first time she’d have to scrape her and Chuu out of something sticky.</p><p>The blonde had a nostalgic sleepy warmness to her even though she was pointing a gun at both Lip and Chuu’s skulls respectively.</p><p>“Eunji called for backup, and well, this one is louder than a monster truck,” she motioned with the gun pointing at Chuu. </p><p>Lip hadn’t seen her in a few years now, but she had always stood out with her blonde hair. </p><p>“I can see how that could happen,” she side-eyed Chuu, who had a dumb smile plastered on her face, taking the words as a compliment. A stark contrast to the wearer of a stony expression who was pointing a gun at her.</p><p>“Yes, now it seems like I got here too late.”</p><p>“Ah. You know how business goes, here on orders and whatnot.” Lip gave her a weak smile.</p><p>The blonde swallowed. “Indeed. But there will be consequences.”</p><p>“Hasn’t exactly been going well for your side though, has it, Jinsoul?”</p><p>“I go by Blue Betta now, Lip.”</p><p>“Uh. What’s that?” She side-eyed Chuu.</p><p>“You know, the most dangerous fighting fish...”</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe it's ringing a bell?”</p><p>“Most dangerous...I’m named after that because I’m...dangerous.”</p><p>Lip focused on the gun pointed at her momentarily, it would serve her best to humour Jinsoul.</p><p>“Oh! <em> That </em> Blue Betta.”</p><p>“Never heard of Blue Butter...” Chuu chimed in.</p><p>“Betta,” Jinsoul corrected. </p><p>“Heard of Blue Waffle though,” Chuu mused.</p><p>“No, not <em> that</em>, Chuu,” Lip hissed through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Hmm, let’s see,” Chuu put her hand under her chin and tapped a finger on her lips, as if it would aid in the resurgence of memories she didn’t possess. “Didn’t go to school with a Boo Betta.”</p><p>“It’s blue—”</p><p>“You never went to school, Chuu,” Lip cut in.</p><p>“That much is obvious,” Jinsoul huffed.</p><p>Chuu opened her mouth wide, “MEAN!”</p><p>“Chuu, she’s just poking fun cause we are old friends,” Lip said, her teeth still gritted. </p><p>“New friend!” Chuu squealed. </p><p>“I'm not your friend,” Jinsoul scoffed.</p><p>“Then why are you here? Go away!” Chuu whined.</p><p>Lip could see the irritation spread across Jinsoul’s face.</p><p>“Since when did you become a mother, Lip? I’m here because you two useless people managed to kill Eunji and the rest of her team. Seeing who’s responsible now I’m honestly completely baffled how you accomplished that.” </p><p>Jinsoul continued talking and a light bulb moment happened for Lip as she was searching through her mental database on Jinsoul. Jinsoul loved to ramble about anything, and she’d already provided her with a topic. “I must say I don’t know much about Blue Bettas,” Lip interrupted, poising it innocently.</p><p>It was like a switch had been flipped when the woman spoke. “Well if you must know, the Blue Betta is a concept, a lifestyle, a movement. I adopted it as a name because I embody its nature. Did you know Bettas are highly territorial? Put any other fish in their tank and bam! Minced meat, you know what I’m saying?” Jinsoul was practically glowing.</p><p>Chuu was busy picking at the split ends in her hair while Lip was nodding along to keep Jinsoul going. Jinsoul was in the midst of prattling on about Betta dietary requirements when Chuu made an obnoxious noise and cut her off. “Is there going to be food?”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Jinsoul stumbled, her face began to fall.</p><p>Chuu was exasperated, “I said wherever you’re taking us, will there be <em> food</em>?”</p><p>Lip had to hold herself back from punching Chuu in the head.</p><p>“You’re asking me if you can eat?”</p><p>“Cake. I’m bored. You’re boring. I want cake. When can I have Big Shooty back? I’m sleepy,” Chuu yawned.</p><p>Jinsoul quickly recovered at the mention of the gun that was safely strapped to her back and grazed a hand along its barrel. “Maybe if you’re lucky you <em> might </em> get some water. Huh. Funny thing, water, home of the Blue Betta, but I almost drowned once because I breathed in instead of out.”</p><p>Chuu rolled her eyes and stomped a foot on the ground. “HUNGRY!” </p><p>Jinsoul reminded the women that she had the power to kill them by gesturing with her guns, instantly shutting Chuu up. She considered the Kims for a moment before holstering the gun that was pointed at Lip. She reached into her pocket and then rolled the object she’d retrieved across the floor to Lip. </p><p>“Put this on.”</p><p>“Fine piece of equipment you have here, the answer is still no, Jinsoul.” Lip regarded the duct tape and then grimaced at how it had collected fluff from the floor.</p><p>“That’s not—you’re really going to bring that up? I don’t even care anymore. Anyway, I'm not in the mood to listen to that toddler all day. While you’re there, bind her wrists too.” Jinsoul instructed with a slight pink hue on her cheeks. </p><p>Lip was used to Chuu’s tantrums and usually would block out her voice, and when that didn’t work, she’d pacify her with a gummy worm; but this method of ductaping seemed like an improvement, and she wondered why she hadn’t thought of it before. Besides, Chuu was more than capable of most things, even quiet. Lip taped up a tomato faced Chuu and promised her that when they escaped, she would take her to Disneyland—after her punishment, of course.</p><p>Jinsoul laughed boldly. “Escape? Well, you can try, but remember, I <em> am </em> the Blue Betta, the most dangerous fighting fish. So if you try and escape, it won’t work out very well for you.” She put the duct tape back and unholstered her gun again, pointing it at Lip. Jinsoul gestured for them to continue walking through the abandoned hotel. It wasn’t long before they stopped at the doors of an elevator, and Jinsoul then motioned for them to step in. </p><p>Lip and Chuu entered first and as Jinsoul walked in behind, Lip spun around, knocking the guns out of the blonde’s hands. Lip grabbed Jinsoul’s wrists and pressed her against the elevator wall just as the doors were closing. Jinsoul yelled as Chuu’s gun poked her sharply in the back. Jinsoul used her strength to pull her and Lip’s arms down and headbutted Lip in the face. </p><p>Jinsoul stumbled forward, looking ready to continue her assault on Lip when Chuu made a muffled screech before swinging her tapped fists like she was about to bring down an axe. Jinsoul side-stepped, bringing her hand into a beak shape before driving it into a concentrated spot on Chuu’s neck. Chuu’s knees buckled, and she fell to the floor. Jinsoul drew her<em> tantō</em>, the blade flashing dangerously as it caught the light.</p><p>Lip shook her head to regain her senses and charged at Jinsoul, who intercepted the tackle by rolling herself over Lip’s bent back. She landed on her feet behind Lip and kicked her into the metal wall. </p><p>Lip moved her arm to absorb the impact so she wouldn’t bang her head. Jinsoul was agile, and Chuu didn’t have her trigger to save them. Lip hadn’t anticipated this much of a fight, Jinsoul had obviously trained a lot since she last saw her. </p><p>She wiped her nose which was now bleeding from the headbutt, non-verbally communicating with a nod to Chuu to get up and charge together. Chuu rose to her feet when they heard a loud bang and the elevator lurched, knocking them all to the ground.</p><p>The elevator filled with smoke and there was a low, dangerous hum. </p><p>None of the women could see a foot in front of their faces until the smoke started to slowly clear and the humming got louder. </p><p>In front of them appeared three figures in suits with gas masks covering the lower halves of their faces.</p><p>The three on the floor scrambled back and pressed themselves against the elevator walls in sheer panic.</p><p>The shortest figure pulled down her mask to reveal an angular face paired with a wicked grin, a bright white streak stood out from the rest of her dark hair. The humming stopped and the woman to her right removed her mask. Her face was kind, she smiled widely, but her eyes held something else, her hair red. The last one, with silver hair, followed suit, her eyes moving wildly around the room as though she was overstimulated. </p><p>The smoke had left a cloudy residue in the elevator and Lip looked up to see the middle woman beam at her.  </p><p>“Oh great,” Lip mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose; the impact of the headbutt was starting to throb. Chuu said something akin to Lip’s statement, but it was muffled.</p><p>Jinsoul was digesting the scene before her, clearly wondering who the hell these new three were. She picked herself up, seemingly sobered by the threat coming from the new arrivals.</p><p>“It’s my little flowers!” The middle woman said with a dazzling smile. “Tulip! Aha, get it? Been up to much? Feels like I haven’t seen you down in the lab for a while.”</p><p>“Haven’t fancied looking at jars of mutated rats lately, JiU.” Lip was curt.</p><p>“Hi, Mop.” yelled the shortest woman with a condescending smirk.</p><p>“It’s Lip, SuA.”</p><p>“What? You’re not tidying up after your little bird anymore? Makes sense, I guess that’s why we’re here.” SuA chided, running a hand along the white streak in her hair.</p><p>If Taeyeon had sent the Catchers, it meant she didn’t think Lip had been successful, which meant Lip was in trouble.</p><p>“Is anyone hurt?” The red-headed woman, JiU, said as she took off her jacket and used it to dab at the blood now pouring from Lip’s nose, taking precaution to not let it reach her white shirt. </p><p>Lip opened her mouth to argue, but JiU spoke over her. “I was reading about sulfhemoglobinemia just before we came by to pick you up. Fascinating really, sulfur literally binds to hemoglobin, and before you know it, your blood is green. Green blood!”</p><p>“Hemoglobin? Nah JiU, the homo goblin is right there.” SuA said, far too loudly for the space they were in, and then motioned with her thumb to the woman with the silver hair who was now crouched very close to Lip, inspecting what JiU was doing, Jinsoul’s guns resting on her lap.</p><p>The “homo goblin” whipped her head around. “Excuse me, just because I’m an accountant doesn’t mean I work in a fictional magical bank.”</p><p>Jinsoul was the only one who chuckled at the reference before she questioned Lip “they’re with you?” and quietly adding on under her breath as the rest of them all rose to their feet, “why did they bring the accountant?”</p><p>The woman named JiU stuck out a hand “Hi I’m Dr. JiU—”</p><p>“We get it, you have an education!” SuA butted in next to her.</p><p>“—I’m here to pick up these two rays of sunshine. So if you don’t mind, we’ll be going now,” she beamed.</p><p>“Wah the investors' meeting is at 7! I’m late,” the silver-haired woman protested.</p><p>“Hi Late, I’m JiU. Haha.”</p><p>“Hi Single, I’m Yoohyeon.” </p><p>JiU rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry, Yooh, we’ll be right along, light of my life!”</p><p>“No, I think not,” Jinsoul said with disdain. “You know how these things go and I don’t intend to return home empty-handed.” She puffed herself up, menace clinging to every word, “I’ll take all of you if I have to.”</p><p>The previous impact on the elevator from SuA kicking the crap out of it for their grand entrance was taking its toll. The main light flickered off, leaving only the emergency ones flashing red around the floor. It gave Jinsoul’s words a lot more weight with the unintentional theatrics.</p><p>“Okay, Ms.…?”</p><p>“Blue Betta.”</p><p>“Ms. Betta, I know we’ve put you in a bit of an awkward position here, but you are seriously outnumbered.” JiU began.</p><p>“You like learning new things, Doctor? Here’s a fun fact, Bettas are relatively easy to look after, right, they don’t need a lot of space, actually. But you can’t house other fish with them, or they get devoured. The name stuck after I locked a man in a hot tub for a few days. The police were the first to find him. He was incredibly bloated,” Jinsoul continued, ignoring the somewhat repulsed expressions from her enemies (minus JiU, who was clearly delighted). “I would say the conditions we are in right now are perfect for me, even with the scales seemingly tipped in your favour.”</p><p>“They may call you the Blue Betta, but we have a goblin!” SuA bellowed and poked Yoohyeon’s cheek. </p><p>“If anyone is a goblin here, it’s your stumpy ass. Aha, don’t hit me.” Yoohyeon swatted SuA’s hand away and started rummaging in her pockets. At this action, JiU drew Jinsoul’s attention away and onto her.</p><p>“Hey Blue Betta, that’s really fascinating about the fish. I love marine biology, biology in general, actually. Oh, I have a fun fact for you! Did you know that your stomach acid can dissolve razor blades?” JiU’s positive tone did not match the content of her words.</p><p>Yoohyeon turned to Lip while JiU distracted Jinsoul, “You have to wonder how much time she spent looking this up, like did she start out by looking up different types of fish, or did she look up aggressive animals.”</p><p>“She said something about drowning a man in a hot tub with the lid closed,” Lip replied.</p><p>“Either way,” SuA butted in, “I don’t know what the obsession is with animals. Take Yoohyeon for example.” </p><p>The mention of Yoohyeon’s name switched JiU’s attention like a call to arms.</p><p>SuA‘s lips curled into a shit-eating grin, “And Lip, although Yoohyeon is…well, like that” Yoohyeon was currently panting. “I still don’t think there’s an animal as useless as you.” </p><p>Lip felt heat reach her ears and clenched her fists.  </p><p>“I think an owl.” JiU chimed in.</p><p>“Who?” asked Lip.</p><p>“Aha! You fell for it!” JiU laughed.</p><p>Lip considered letting Jinsoul shoot her right now.</p><p>Chuu made a loud noise behind her, the danger of the situation hitting Lip once again when she saw Chuu in Jinsoul’s grip, the <em> tantō </em> at Chuu’s throat. Lip was always jarred by the Catcher unit’s presence, and she’d lost focus. </p><p>“Finally, got your full attention. I mean how difficult is it to pay attention when someone is talking? Don’t think I won’t slit her throat now, after all, I am the Blue Betta, the fighting fish, the most aggressive…”</p><p> “We get it!” SuA hollered.</p><p>Jinsoul blinked in annoyance, finally cutting to the chase “Alright, here’s the deal, you tell me why you killed Eunji, Euhna, and Yerin, too while you’re at it. Tell me exactly what Kim Corporation is planning against the Jungs. In return, I’ll only kill one of you. Probably Lip.”</p><p>“I’m afraid we aren't here to make deals, Ms. Betta.” The smile was gone from JiU’s face.</p><p>“As much as Lip ceasing to exist is tempting.” SuA’s voice rose in volume. The vein in SuA’s neck visibly pulsating told Lip she had activated.</p><p>Jinsoul didn’t have a free hand to rub her ear. “You forget, I am the Blue Betta, no matter how many foes, I will destroy all—”</p><p>SuA’s fist slammed the side of the elevator wall, leaving a dent in the metal. “I said we get it.”</p><p>Jinsoul’s eyes flashed with fear before she composed herself again. </p><p>Jinsoul pressed the short sword harder against Chuu’s throat, and a droplet of blood began to snake its way down Chuu’s neck. “What do you want, then?”</p><p>SuA’s breath was becoming ragged. She swallowed the excess of saliva forming in her mouth. “Give me Chuu before I rip your head from your body.”</p><p>“Careful now. You wouldn’t want to do something you’d regret.” Jinsoul stared back with equal animosity. </p><p>Lip turned to her, meeting her eye-to-eye, although the girl had a few inches on her, whatever rapport she had created trying to feign an interest in aquatic life was certainly evaporating. She couldn’t return back to Taeyeon with a dead Chuu on her hands, she would certainly pay the price if she did.</p><p>“Hey Jin—uh—Blue Betta, we are in a very confined space right now, I would really appreciate it if you didn’t cover us in blood.” This wasn’t the way she wanted this to go, and the thought of the magnitude of the clean up was making Lip want to vomit.</p><p>“Not to mention it would be such a waste of valuable resources!” JiU added. Everyone side-eyed each other in an attempt to find some ignorance in what she meant.</p><p>“She <em> is </em> wearing white.” Yoohyeon pointed out from the corner before she rolled a small silver ball across the floor. Instinctively, all the Kims shielded their eyes just as the flash grenade went off, the explosion blinding Jinsoul momentarily.</p><p>SuA yanked the <em> tantō </em> with such force, she almost ripped a screaming Jinsoul’s arm completely off. </p><p>Eyes half-closed, still adjusting to the contrast, Jinsoul struck SuA with her free hand. </p><p>SuA didn't budge.</p><p>“What the hell?!”</p><p>She smashed her fist into SuA’s face again.</p><p>SuA let go and turned her head to the side, spitting out a mouthful of blood. “Hit me again, bitch.”</p><p>Jinsoul pushed Chuu to the ground, laying a flurry of fists and elbows on SuA. All the hits landed, but only some of them seemed to affect her, almost as though she was buffering her strength. Her fighting style seemed to target pressure points on the body, hoping to render SuA useless, but to no avail. The realisation caught up to her.</p><p>“You...you have a trigger.” </p><p>SuA poked a tongue into the inside of her cheek and she brought up her clenched fists to her chin, a row of metal dressed each individual knuckle like a built-in duster. Then, she began her assault. Jinsoul was fast, she ducked when a powerful strike came her way, but it was immediately followed up with a hook that didn’t even shake Jinsoul.</p><p>“That didn’t hurt?”</p><p>SuA growled and Jinsoul ducked in time as SuA’s fist met the wall, the metal crumpling instantly. </p><p>“That would have hurt,” Jinsoul teased.</p><p>“Shut up!” SuA was swinging wildly, one of her hits managing to graze Jinsoul’s jaw. Jinsoul retaliated with her <em> tantō</em>, slashing at SuA’s face and slicing her cheek. </p><p>SuA’s breathing was heavy, her mouth frothing. </p><p>“We need to go, you’re glitching!” JiU called out.</p><p>Lip saw the distraction and dived to grab Chuu, thrusting her into JiU’s arms. She turned back to Jinsoul just as the wildly-flailing <em> tantō </em> dug into her left eye. Lip couldn’t react before SuA smashed Jinsoul’s head against the metal, knocking her down. SuA wrapped a strong arm around Lip’s waist and hoisted her up through the door in the ceiling. The last thing she heard before she passed out was Jinsoul screaming a string of profanities.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sua’s trigger song is yoiyoi kokon by reol, i recommend listening so you get a vibe for her brain going nuts !</p><p>jinsoul’s fighting style is based on kyusho  jitsu if you were curious.</p><p>look forward to some different POVs next chapter.</p><p>if you subscribed you are sexy.</p><p>twt &amp; cc: @entropyves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // blood, mention of vomit, eyeballs, operations</p><p>my beta reader said anytime she gets a pain in her eye she thinks about a particular scene in this chapter so i’m sorry if u get grossed out by it</p><p>but there’s some family bonding!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A trench coat clad woman marched into the crime scene, removing her black aviators and shaking her bobbed hair as she did so. Her presence immediately called the attention of the room, and those previously engrossed in collecting evidence saluted her.</p><p>“At ease.” </p><p>She passed off a used, empty drink container to one of the officers. Anyone unacquainted with the woman might question how someone in their mid-20s had climbed the ranks of the Seoul Police without taking advantage of any contacts. Aware of this fact,  Captain Jo Haseul made sure she worked hard to become the best at what she did. It was this authority that gave her the right to not be questioned as to why she wore sunglasses all year round. </p><p>“Ah, Captain!” A taller woman wearing an oversized blazer and a slightly green face clumsily trotted over to her. “Your presence was needed, the team’s only got as far as collecting evidence but everyone pales in comparison to you when it comes to a walkthrough.”</p><p>“Come on now, PD Kang, flattery will get you nowhere. You look dreadful,” she said as she clipped her sunglasses on the collar of her shirt. A bright green post-it note flashed in her mind—<em> ask: how are you— </em>but she brushed it off, now wasn’t the time for pleasantries.</p><p>She surveyed the scene before her. The walls that were once magnolia were now stained a deep crimson. Tables were overturned, bullet holes in them, casings scattered all over the floor. <em> Who the hell goes to abandoned hotels for a shootout? </em></p><p>“So what have you got for me?” She asked as she pulled the latex gloves on, flexing her fingers for the material to cinch her skin.</p><p>“Well, no bodies have been found, but it’s an absolute blood bath in here. I haven’t needed to turn on a black light...” She motioned at the area. “I’ve estimated that there were potentially five people killed here.” She dabbed a sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.</p><p>Captain Jo Haseul’s eyes scanned the room again.</p><p>PD Kang suddenly lowered her voice, just in earshot for her. “There's one other thing,” her eyes darted at a particular spot on the wall and the captain followed her gaze and then turned back to her colleague. She understood the gravity of the situation, despite the lack of a proper clean up, the caveman-esque blood painting was unmistakably smeared on the wall. </p><p>Haseul had been following certain known players linked to the big four for some time, the family owned and operated businesses that had plunged Korea into a cesspit of illegal activity. With the Parks all but wiped out and the Lees scattered, all that was left were the Kims and the Jungs. Acting in secret, she was beginning to make a large enough case to actually let the judicial system do its thing and win. The tricky part was, Chief Bae was close with the president of the Kim Corporation, Kim Taeyeon herself. The corruption had bled into the rest of the force, save for a select few. She thought back to the Kim Hyunsuk case briefly. </p><p>“No one else knows?” Her eyes flicked to the calling card of the killer again, a finger-painted butterfly.</p><p>“No, Captain. I waited for you to get down here so I didn’t have to say it on the radio.”</p><p>Haseul nodded and demanded the attention of the room again by clearing her throat and stepping into the center. The lights flicked off at her command and she drew a UV light from her back pocket.</p><p><em> The main blood splatter is on this wall, some of it elliptical.</em> </p><p>She shined the light opposite to where she stood. </p><p>
  <em> The bullets were fired in the direction I’m standing in now. Judging by the back splatter on the floor most of the targets stood about a meter in front of where I am.  </em>
</p><p>“Someone mark this area as the origin of impact,” she gestured like she was directing to an airplane exit in the darkness. “Our assailants fired near the wall, but they didn’t stay in one place, hence all of...” She flicked the light up to an illuminated ceiling, “that.” Placing her hands on her hips, she asked for the lights to be turned back on and immediately her eyes started studying the room again.</p><p>“It’s 8 people,” she said. </p><p>“Eight?! I really don’t have a scratch on you, Captain,” PD Kang said with her hands on the top of her thighs supporting her torso.</p><p>“Well when you work three times as hard as you do now, you might make a little indent.”</p><p>“I hope to be able to ever achieve such a feat.” The green tint wasn’t going away.</p><p>“Kang, you enjoy having a personal life far too much.” She was about to scold Kang Seulgi further when her eyes caught sight of something in the corner of the room. Kang opened her mouth to say something undoubtedly optimistic but Haseul raised a hand to silence her before any sound emerged from her vocal cords. </p><p><em> The cleaner was interrupted. </em> Haseul knelt down by the corner and motioned the swipe of a sponge from right to left but it never completed its full arc. “There was someone else here. The casings on the floor, are they all the same?”</p><p>“No, there's the 12 gauge, the .45, and the 9mm, Captain,” Kang answered.</p><p>
  <em> Three different guns.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The 12 gauge belonged to the Kim demon, it fit her profile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The .45, judging by how it’s all over the place, the cleaner.  </em>
</p><p><em> The 9mm, lighter, 15 rounds in a clip, with that many bullet holes in the floor…. </em>“The 9mm was firing two guns, my suspicion, compact glocks. Most likely female or short male judging from the trajectory. They were not aiming to kill.”</p><p>
  <em> So who are you?  </em>
</p><p>She looked at her junior, whose face was greener than ever before averting her gaze elsewhere.</p><p>“Kang, do you smoke?” </p><p>“No, Captain. Same as last time you asked.” </p><p>“Well, that’s unfortunate because you’re joining me for a cigarette.”</p><p>Haseul pushed open the door of the hotel dining hall and made her way to the elevator with PD Kang hot on her heels. </p><p>“Captain, wouldn’t you like to go out the front?”</p><p>“No, we’re going to the roof. It’s more private.” </p><p>Haseul jabbed the button for up and it was silent between the women as the sound of a rickety elevator clunking its way down to the third floor filled the emptiness. </p><p>The doors opened and Haseul cocked her head as she noted instantly the two dents in the wall, the blood on the floor, and a ceiling panel holding on for dear life. Both women stepped in, minding not to slip on the splatters of blood. </p><p>“It’s Chuu alright, Kang.”</p><p>“Pardon my French, Captain, but she’s bloody crazy.” </p><p>Kang did not have the same visionary skill that Haseul did when it came to crime scenes. For Haseul it meant that every Chuu massacre was played out before her eyes in excruciating detail, she was jaded to the horror of it. Kang, until today, had only ever seen whatever was left after the Kim cleaner had got to it. It was not to say the cleaner didn’t do a good job, truly she did, it was like a challenge to Haseul every time to find something, but she was Jo Haseul, she would always find something. </p><p>She nodded at Kang’s statement and stared at the lights on the panel glitching a little with each floor they passed. Haseul placed her aviators back on the bridge of her nose. </p><p>PD Kang was chosen as a select insider for this knowledge due to the fact her partner, who had heavily aided this investigation, had been absolutely adamant that Haseul let her join. Haseul honestly didn’t mind Kang Seulgi, she just didn’t find her to be the sharpest. Despite that, she was loyal and brave, two qualities that were valuable when the integrity of the force had become compromised. </p><p>The doors stuttered open and Haseul led them up a short flight of stairs and onto the roof, taking care to push a stray brick to prop open the door. PD Kang rushed to the wall encasing the rooftop and hurled the contents of her stomach over the side of it, not first checking that it wouldn’t land on some poor, unsuspecting soul minding their own business below. </p><p>“Sorry, I was holding that in.” She wiped her mouth as she turned to look at Haseul who was leaning against the wall next to her. Unfazed, the woman patted her junior on the back with one hand as she slid a cigarette into her mouth from the packet with the other, nuzzling into the warmth of her coat after she did so. </p><p>“Kang, tell me what you saw in that elevator,” she said out of the side of her mouth while fished around in her pocket for a lighter. </p><p>“Well there was an altercation,” PD Kang answered cautiously. </p><p>“Continue.” It was muffled as she was attempting to light up, getting it on the third try.</p><p>“Someone was cut, possibly concussed. Someone escaped, I would assume out of the ceiling,” PD Kang said with growing confidence.</p><p>“Kang, where was the ceiling panel?”</p><p>“Uhm, hanging down?”</p><p>“If you were in an elevator and you wanted to escape through the ceiling, where would the panel be?”</p><p>“I don’t follow?”</p><p>“The panel was hanging down, if you wanted to get out you would push it from below and the panel would be on top of the elevator itself.”</p><p>“So someone entered from the top?”</p><p>“It seems we have more assailants on our hands. </p><p>“This keeps getting bigger.” Kang rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>“The more people involved, the quicker the net will close around them. It’s a bigger target. Now we wait for the lab results on hair and blood, and your partner’s intel.” Haseul took a drag from her cigarette. </p><p>“I thought you said this was Chuu?”</p><p>Haseul raised an eyebrow as she exhaled, “if anyone is going to know anything about how the Jungs are going to retaliate after the death of one of their own, it’ll be who we have in their ranks.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on my hand’s going dead.”</p><p>“You would make a terrible sniper.”</p><p>“Well it’s a good job I’m a transporter then, isn’t it?”</p><p>The buzzing stopped. Wheein lifted the tattoo machine and rolled her chair back across the tiled floor.</p><p>Moon peeled herself off of the leather chair and slowly readjusted, but not before taking a quick glance over her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, no peeking! I'm not finished!” Wheein chided, a baseball cap pulled low over her eyes. Moon wondered how she actually saw what she was doing. </p><p>“Well, I’m sure it looks good seeing how everyone else’s is,” she said, flexing her hands to improve the blood circulation.</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re the first to have enhancers in a tattoo, so we’ll have to see how it heals up.” Concern littered Wheein’s words.</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Moon shrugged and instantly regretted it as the skin on her back was becoming tender. </p><p>“Appreciated, Guinea Pig.”</p><p>“When I give my introductory speech at the Nobel Peace Prize Awards, I will sing your praises about how you changed me into the 5 AM marathon runner I’ve always wanted to be.”</p><p>“Ah shut it,” Wheein rolled her eyes, Moon feeling it. “If anything, it’ll help with your reaction time when driving and if you ever decide to actually fight anyone, you <em> pacifist </em>. As for marathons, I’m sure it won’t be on that level. I’m not my parents.”</p><p>“It’s funny how we all try to be though, isn’t it.” It slipped out; a rare thing for Moon, to be careless with words. She settled her chin on folded arms, allowing Wheein to continue. </p><p>“You know, you never really talk about yours,” Wheein said as she leaned over Moon’s back, the buzz of the tattoo machine resuming.</p><p>“Hm, I guess in the three years I’ve known you it’s never come up.”</p><p>“We have time to kill.”</p><p>Moon exhaled, “Hmm, well, my mother stayed at home with me and my sisters, and my dad did what I do and he died doing it.”</p><p>“Hold on? Your dad is dead?!” Wheein’s voice pitched higher with surprise . </p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t want to bring it up before, when you were talking about yours.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“It was your experience, although we have similar ones, I can’t truly compare because I’m not you and I haven’t lived through what you have.”</p><p>“You can talk to me, Moon. Don’t be silly, alright? It’s good to have someone who understands. You’re easy to talk to, you know, so you can do the same with me.”</p><p>“I guess I just listen because that’s what everyone needs: someone to listen without forcing their own opinions and feelings onto them.”</p><p>“Yeah, but who’s doing it for you?”</p><p>“Ah you got me there. Look at me, sitting here preaching but can’t take my own advice.” It was much easier to look at how to fix everything else for other people, she’d always been that way. </p><p>“Maybe you and Krystal are more similar than I thought.”</p><p>“Oh?” To anyone on the outside looking in, the two of them couldn’t be more different.</p><p>“You both spend your time looking out for other people rather than, you know, giving yourself a break and being on the receiving end for once…but obviously you show it in extremely different ways.”</p><p>“Okay, hit me with it.”</p><p>Wheein chuckled. “Right, well, you are easy. You go around being everyone's therapist, when we’ve all been raised with a stiff upper lip. But really, who’s checking in on you?”</p><p>“And Krystal?”</p><p>“She’s like the quiet presence, right? Always trying to please Jessica. Does what she thinks Jessica wants. But has Jessica taken the time to check in on her?”</p><p>The dynamic between the sisters was that of a master-servant relationship to any observer. Moon did wonder what went on behind closed doors, though Krystal had begun to unlock them so maybe it was only a matter of time before she let her in. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here to check in on her, Wheein.”</p><p>“Don’t make me blush, Krystal will snap my neck.”</p><p>Moon paused, debating her words. “Do you ever think about why people spend more time looking out for others than themselves?”</p><p>“I remember you telling me some psychology stuff when I was doped up on that mind relaxant shit I made like a year ago? That stuff was a trip, I think I gave Jinsoul way too much. But you remember right we were all on the roof and you came up to check on us?”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember Jinsoul being absolutely convinced there was a cowboy constellation and you two started bickering about it.” </p><p>“God, that kid, I hope Jessica isn’t chewing her out too much. But yeah, that night you were telling us about the human mind.”</p><p>“I know you like knowing how things work. Of course it was the only thing that stopped you two from butting your heads together.” </p><p>“Okay, Psychology Master, I’m going to analyse using the tools you have given me. So the way everyone acts has to do with their childhood, right? And the decisions you made as a kid influence your decision making as an adult.”</p><p>“I’m impressed you remember.”</p><p>“Child prodigy, just saying. So looking at Krystal’s childhood, she didn’t exactly like her parents, they barely interacted when she was growing up. So I think she sees Jessica as more of a parental figure to her than they ever were. Krystal made the choice at a young age to only trust Jessica. But there was that period of time they weren’t as close…”</p><p>It was intriguing, Krystal didn’t talk about her past much. She clearly had years of resentment built up towards her parents. Moon had a hunch the final nail in the coffin would’ve been the trigger. Her parents must have had little regard for her life, giving her the first human one; a clearly risky procedure whose only previous successes had been on rats. Krystal may have realised that, perhaps, she could’ve died or at least had her brain put into an irreversible, vegetative state. And then there was the period of time she and Jessica weren’t as close, <em> would that have had something to do with her hand? </em></p><p>“Not bad for a rookie, can’t have you steal my specialty though. You’re good at everything else already. So to theorise—“</p><p>
  <em> Because I want to know everything about her but that’s normal when you’re dating someone, right? </em>
</p><p>“—as her parents emotionally abandoned her, the fear of abandonment made her extra cautious of Jessica’s moods and whims. A precaution so that she could predict further abandonment, or prevent it altogether. She’d probably kill me for saying that, so don’t read too much into it!”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re onto something there, Sigmund Moon. The tattoo chair is a sacred space where we can share, and it’ll never go further than that.” Wheein dipped the needle in more ink. “So, your turn now, were you close to yours?”</p><p>This new information about Krystal was still turning on jammed cogs, Moon was missing a piece. </p><p>“My dad was my role model. I thought if I could do what he did, I could change things, change history. It doesn’t work like that, though.” Her tone was dejected. </p><p>“Doesn’t it? I still think I could change things, I just want to know which of the Kims killed mine. You would think it would be enough, now that we know Eunji’s killer, but my mind wanders to how related their deaths are.” Moon might have had an idea, but Wheein resumed their conversation. “Do you know how he died?”</p><p>“Oh, uh yeah, it was just the wrong place, wrong time with a bank robbery. Big shoot out.”</p><p>“Man, I hate cops. They’re always ‘shoot first, ask questions later’. I’m sorry that happened. It's messed up, he could’ve been under our protection, then the pigs wouldn’t have gotten involved like that.” Wheein sounded regretful. </p><p>“Yeah, the man was just trying to make some money to provide for us. I guess at the least I have that closure of knowing what happened. Hey, you know there must be a way we can find out what happened to yours?” Moon saw Wheein shift in her peripheral vision.</p><p>“Those sorts of things always come from the top. That was when Hyunsuk was still the chairman of Kim Corporation. That creep is dead now, but if he wasn’t, I’d kill him myself a thousand times over. But seeing how his daughter isn’t exactly that different, finding out who carried it out, well they’re like us aren’t they? They’d die before giving up that information.”</p><p>Moon sighed. There were ways to find out of course, she wasn’t sure if she should though. As for Kim Taeyeon, there was no telling what she would do next, let alone trying to find anything out from her directly.</p><p>“It’s funny actually, I used some of their old notes to make this enhancer I’m using on you. You know the trigger tech stuff? It works on frequency, but only Krystal got a trigger before they were killed, so I never got to fully understand how it worked. The notes were about bloodstream activation, I guess that was the next step. It gets rid of the need for a song.”</p><p>“So the Kims were threatened and wanted to steal that information?” The needle was hitting a particularly sensitive spot so the question came out between gritted teeth.</p><p>“We would have become unstoppable with that tech. Feels like the way I can keep their memory alive, by carrying on their life’s work. I hate whatever bastardized version Kim's stuck in that girl's head and made her go crazy.”</p><p>“I’ve heard the rumours that there’s more than one with the tech still.”</p><p>“Jinsoul said there’s at least two. We know about Chuu, but intel didn’t pick up SuA, she’s probably a failed attempt before Chuu, apparently she glitches...loudly. I gave her some enhancers before she left, her speed saved her. Even so, I’m amazed she got out of that elevator alive with two of them in there with her. Chuu must be exceptionally powerful to take out Eunji with a full squad,” Wheein paused. “Still can't believe she’s gone, even after I saw what the Sooyoungs brought back.”</p><p>“I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you. You knew each other a long time, right?”</p><p>“Eunji and mine's relationship was complicated at times, but truly she was one of our best. She deserves justice. We can’t keep losing people.” Her voice trembled a little. </p><p>“I’m sure something will be done about it right?”</p><p>“Jessica refuses to act outside of the Code. Jinsoul is the one who pays the price.” Moon heard the faint undertones of contempt in Wheein’s voice. </p><p>“That's how she keeps order right?</p><p>“Doesn’t matter if it's family or not.”</p><p>“Krystal told me how she ended up with her hand.” Moon blurted out, she was becoming desperate for more information, the second time she had been careless today.</p><p>Wheein rolled back in the chair again. Moon turned to see her blink hard.</p><p>“Really? She rarely tells anyone about that. You two must be getting serious.”</p><p>Moon smiled to herself, it was bittersweet.</p><p>Wheein sprayed the skin she was working on and wiped it down before continuing, “I’m shocked, truly, I mean, you know she hasn’t been interested in anyone since she lost it because of that clingy guy.”</p><p>“You’re going to give me a tell-all about her dating history now?”</p><p>“Only enough so you know what you’re getting yourself into.” </p><p>Moon was thankful the conversation was able to blot out the negativity that was beginning to ebb from Wheein at the mention of Jessica. </p><p>“He seemed nice at first, but then he just wouldn’t leave her alone. I think it was some sort of rebellious phase to do with Jessica. Anyway, you know, he was a Kim ‘n’ all.” </p><p>Moon turned her head so Wheein lifted the needle off her skin. Another missing piece for the well-oiled mind to run smoother. “So Krystal couldn’t take the guilt anymore and told Jessica?”</p><p>“Jessica had just said a finger, but Krystal, she was distraught because she let her down.” Wheein’s expression darkened. “She cut off the whole hand herself.” </p><p>Moon let the words hang in the air for a moment as grotesque visions of Krystal’s actions flooded her mind. She blinked, attempting to erase them. “Did she ever see him again after that?”</p><p>“He tried very hard, came to her and said how he would disown his family for her. But she wouldn’t do that, not to Jessica.”</p><p>“He must have loved her a lot.”</p><p>“Either that or obsession. Ah, look at me, loose lips sink ships. It’s not my story to tell, you’re cheeky for getting this much out of me already.” </p><p>Moon knew she’d pushed it, but she couldn’t stop herself. “But you were there through it all?”</p><p>“Of course, there aren’t that many of us Jungs, so we were extra close. My parents were the ones who gave her her trigger, their life’s work. And I was the one who made the hand for her, after Jessica said she’d be useless without one.”</p><p>Moon settled again. “You’re a good friend to her, Wheein.”</p><p>“You flatter me,” Wheein’s light laugh flowed out after her words.. </p><p>A comfortable silence filled the room until Wheein finished and admired her work. </p><p>Krystal appeared at the doorway, clothes in hand, the corner of her mouth was slightly upturned. She made her way through the room wordlessly and dropped the dress on the table. She joined Wheein in solidarity of admiration before she took a metal finger and poked the fresh ink. </p><p>Moon hissed through her teeth and Wheein slapped her hand away, yelling about sanitization.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’m sure she’s had her tetanus shots,” Krystal said in her usual monotonous voice.</p><p>Moon turned to look at Krystal who was gazing back expectantly like she wanted to say something.</p><p>“What’s up?” she asked cautiously.</p><p>Krystal side-eyed Wheein who instantly pretended to busy herself with cleaning up. An “uh” left her mouth before her eyes shot up to the ceiling. Moon hadn’t seen her like this before. “So...so.”</p><p>“...So”</p><p>Wheein let out a snort and quickly masked it with a cough. </p><p>Krystal eye-rolled and exhaled. “So the banquet is on Friday night and I just wanted to ask your opinion on which dress you think I should wear because I want to make sure we look good together.”</p><p>“That we look good together?” Moon ran her tongue over her bottom lip. It was rare she had the upper hand with Krystal, she wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity. “Are you asking me something?”</p><p>Krystal was looking everywhere except for Moon’s face. “Don’t make me say it.”</p><p>“Well, then, I don’t know what you mean?”</p><p>The frustration on Krystal’s face was painfully obvious but Moon would get something out of her.</p><p>“I’m just saying that you will be there.” Krystal picked up a half-finished contraption off of Wheein’s work surface and began running it over in her human hand. </p><p>“Yes, I’ll be there, you will be there, Wheein will be there.”</p><p>“I’m not going,” Wheein piped up.</p><p>Krystal snapped her head to the sitting woman. “What do you mean? It’s literally a banquet for your promotion to chief of operations.”</p><p>“A promotion that came at the expense of Eunji and was supposed to go to Jinsoul. No thanks. I just want to stay here and develop tech, thank you. And put that thing down before you break it.”</p><p>Moon recalled Wheein telling her how she was never a fan of these events, she felt uncomfortable in a gown and being stared at. Whenever she was introduced, people would always stare, mentally guessing how all the Jungs were somehow linked but not all related by blood.</p><p>A hint of emotion flashed in Krystals eyes, but it left as soon as it appeared. She returned the contraption to its place of origin and leaned back on the work surface.“ Jessica expects you to be there. For the family.” She wrapped her fingers around the edge.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure she does, but unlike you, I am not at the beck and call of your sister.”</p><p>“Wheein, I’ve sparred with you before and laid you out, don’t make me do it again.”</p><p>“Give a girl a trigger and she’ll use it against you at every opportunity,” Wheein said mostly to Moon, but looked back up at Krystal who was glaring right at her.</p><p>Uncomfortable with the tension arising between the two, Moon interrupted the conversation. “I’m sure what Krystal means is that it’s a hard time for all of you with Eunji gone. Jessica is probably trying to keep normalcy so everyone can cope.” </p><p>Wheein groaned. “Moon, you’re too soft, it’s annoying. Fine, fine, I’ll go, but only so I can laugh at you two on a date.”</p><p>The resulting silence was distorted by the noise of metal being crushed as the workcounter Krystal was gripping warped under her hand.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>JiU was leant over Lip’s face, frowning. “Are you sure you don’t need something to numb it?” she tugged on the eye again with a tool that resembled an ice cream scooper. Lip winced, barely managing to keep herself lying flat on the medical bed, and a small dry “no” made its way out of her mouth.</p><p>“Well the least we can do is talk, maybe that’ll take your mind off it. Damn, she really got you in the nose, too. This might take a minute you’re still puffy. Oh, hey, can you hear that swishing? It’s disinfectant; everything is completely sterile, so don’t start okay?”</p><p>It took all of Lip’s strength not to roll her eyes, she was concerned a tool might roll back into her brain. She winced as JiU struck a nerve and decided maybe talking was the way forward, “so... how are you and Yoohyeon?” Lip’s throat was still dry, so her words came out as a croak.</p><p>“Funny you should ask, she… You remember how we met right? Ms. Kim sent us on that dog-ring assignment a few years back? You know how she is about dogs, hates humans but would do anything for a dog. Yoohyeon was one of the girls who did the books and they’d send her out to check the dogs between fights. Can’t imagine it was particularly nice for her when, you know, they don’t feed them for weeks at a time to make them extra vicious in the pits.” JiU sighed, “she was so scared when we found her, she really thought her masters would kill her for trying to leave…until she saw what SuA had done to them of course.” A small chuckle escaped her lips. </p><p>“She’s kind of insane,” Lip nodded along. </p><p>“Who SuA? Yeah, you know it’s always the smaller ones that have the most fire.”</p><p>“We’re compensating.”</p><p>“Oh, no offense to you, of course, Lip. You’re actually rather calm in comparison.”</p><p>Being compared to SuA and working alongside Chuu would put her in the more sane category, not that it was much of an achievement. Soon as she was back in her head, she felt the dull pain of her retina being detached from her eyeball.</p><p>“So this dog thing?” She hissed out.</p><p>“Well, you know, she loves them so much; she sort of wanted to be like them. I would do anything she asked anyway.”</p><p>“You better keep her away from Hyunjin, hears she’s a cat burglar once and goes all Blue Betta on you. Can’t believe you indulged her with those titanium canines.”</p><p>“You know I’m never one to turn down a modifier! Anyway, I’m dosing her with canine familiaris DNA serum and just seeing how it responds.”</p><p>“So dog DNA? Quite the God complex you have, JiU.”</p><p>“You’ll be less judgmental after I’ve finished your eye.”</p><p>She would make sure Jinsoul would get her comeuppance for this as she heard the snip of scissors against flesh.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a little unhealthy? You already have a power imbalance but you’re dating--OUCH!”</p><p>“Sorry, my finger slipped.” JiU smiled widely. “Besides I’m not taking any advice from someone who’s last date was like 4 years ago and the closest relationship they do have is with a friend they torture to keep them in line.”</p><p>“Chuu is definitely not my friend. I’m her handler, you know this.”</p><p>“Handler, friend, fine print.” She waved her scissors in the air to emphasise the whole dynamic was blasé to her. “Don’t think I missed how you didn’t address the dating part though.” She paused, directing her attention to something out of Lip’s line of sight. “Ah! Some good news, your eye weight is normal, not that you’ll be getting it back because I will be adding it to my personal collection, it’s the least you can do to thank me for fixing you up.”</p><p>“That’s the good news?”</p><p>“It’s good for me. Hey, I’ve been meaning to tell you to go back to doing the ironing thing on Chuu; it cauterizes the wound before I get to it.”</p><p>“You didn’t like the bleach bath?”</p><p>“It was very--“</p><p>“It didn’t make a mess.”</p><p>“It did underneath. You could’ve used acid--that actually coagulates, but bleach is an alkali. Alkali starts liquefaction necrosis, which is far more work for me. I thought you’d know that with all your cleaning expertise.” Lip saw a spurt of blood hit the collar of JiU’s lab coat, the material sucking it up as though quenching its thirst.</p><p>“Bleach comes with the territory, why wouldn’t I use it?”</p><p>“Yeah, but you know skin grafts take a while, Lip, especially when the skin I’m working on is basically goo.”</p><p>Lip frowned but kept her eye on the dangling light above her head. JiU’s nimble fingers continued to work away and she groped for a pair of large tweezers.</p><p>“She keeps going against orders, JiU. It’s getting worse. There’s only so much I can do. You didn’t have to make her so strong, you know.” Lip felt a pop in her eye socket followed by an uncomfortable pressure.</p><p>“Well, I tried to compensate with making her more…” This time she waved the tweezers in the air while trying to find the word, “innocent? You see how that turned out. I couldn’t compromise much on the hearing thing too, at least she's a little quieter than SuA, right? Things were different then, you remember. Hyunsuk was very strict with his orders. He made me do things that would keep you up at night. Not that he’s the only one.”</p><p>“You’d think after Jennie he would’ve learned.”</p><p>“Men never learn. They’re too arrogant.”</p><p>“I’m glad he’s dead.”</p><p>“Hey, watch out, his ghost might be watching right now!”</p><p>“For a doctor, you’re so dumb sometimes.”</p><p>“Isn’t that part of my charm?”</p><p>“What charm.”</p><p>JiU smiled again, “Well, would you look at that. I’m all done. Do you want to have a look in the mirror?”</p><p>Lip sat up and blinked hard a few times, the light was blinding her left eye, but she shuffled towards the end of the bench and examined her reflection in the hand mirror JiU was holding up.</p><p>“Red!?”</p><p>Her finger traced the gash down from her forehead, over her eye and to her cheek.</p><p>“It’s your favourite colour, right?”</p><p>“It’s not exactly subtle.”</p><p>“Having a bionic eye is never going to be subtle, besides, maybe a woman will notice you because it’s so... eye-catching,” JiU snickered.</p><p>“I will ignore that but only because I’m in pain.” she continued looking at her reflection, tilting her head to capture her reflection at various angles.</p><p>“Well, I could’ve grown you a real one, but there’s no fun in that. This one can see in the dark! So it’s going to be very sensitive to light, I would recommend we eyepatch it for a week or so and you come and see me to check in.”</p><p>“You mean spend more time with you? Wasn’t this enough?” </p><p>“Very funny. Listen, be careful. I know Taeyeon is putting a lot of faith in you with Chuu. I’m sorry I can’t be more helpful with her genetics. Taeyeon made me destroy all that work after Hyunsuk passed because she never wanted another one to be created.”</p><p>“I guess I’ll just have to try harder.” She finally looked away from the mirror and to the floor.</p><p>“Oh, one more thing. You can’t cry with that eye for a little bit, so no listening to your operas!”</p><p>“You’re telling me I have to listen to Chuu screaming? Who’s really being punished then?” Lip said, finally turning to JiU. </p><p>“I’m saying be careful, can’t have you short-circuiting.” </p><p>The door clicked open and Yoohyeon, sporting thin-framed glasses, poked her head around. </p><p>“Ah, there she is! Come look at what I did to Lip’s eye!” JiU was smiling like the sun. </p><p>Yoohyeon mirrored her smile and rushed into the room, putting her face close to Lip’s to inspect the work done.</p><p>“Uh, Yoohyeon, personal space?”</p><p>“Ah, sorry Lip!” Yoohyeon took a step back and JiU’s arm slipped around her waist. “It looks insane, that cut is gonna scar for sure. The Jung girl really did a number on you, I didn’t see her do this. What did you do to piss her off so much?”</p><p>“Well, we go back a while, but I would say it’s more to do with the fact Chuu blew her chief of ops to pieces.”</p><p>“JiU, I told you it was irresponsible to give that gun to her! Not to mention it completely blew the weaponry budget!”</p><p>“Why does everyone always judge me for giving the people what they want! You aren’t complaining about your serum! Anyway, tell me something important… how did you get so pretty?” JiU said, gazing up from her chair. </p><p>Yoohyeon gave her a little push on the shoulder and giggled. </p><p>Lip cleared her throat. </p><p>“Oh right! I came down because our beloved head of security wants to see us all.”</p><p>So Taeyeon didn’t even want to speak to her, she must be pissed, Lip thought. “She sent the accountant to come get us?” </p><p>“You know I offered. Any excuse to see my smart doctor.” Yoohyeon leaned in to rub noses with JiU. </p><p>*</p><p>“Of course Yoohyeon offered to get you, she's sucking up to me cause she lost the bet.” Hyoyeon heard a scoff from Yoohyeon, and shot her a warning look. She leaned against Taeyeon’s desk, her barbed wire baseball bat, Chuu had affectionately dubbed ‘Barbie’, acting as a leaning post for her hand. Five women knelt before her out of respect for their superior.</p><p>JiU’s head snapped up. “Which bet?”</p><p>“The one whether Chuu would kill Eunji or not.” She eyed Chuu and Lip who were looking at the floor as though it was going to absolve them of their guilt.</p><p>“Sorry, was that too soon?” she asked sarcastically, popping her gum between her teeth. She lifted her bat at the furthest woman on her right. “Lip, explain what happened there.”</p><p>Lip began to speak low and to the floor.</p><p>“Look at me when you’re talking, Lip.” Hyoyeon gripped the top of her bat in agitation. In the corner of her eye, she noticed SuA smirk. Hyoyeon made a mental note to deal with that soon enough. Lip looked up, a white eye patch obscuring her injury.</p><p>After Lip gave her explanation, Hyoyeon continued to ask the same question to Chuu, pointing the bat when it was her turn to talk and then moved her way onto JiU, then SuA, and finally, Yoohyeon. She considered all the information for a moment.</p><p>She held up the bat again and pointed it at JiU. “So you’re telling me there were five of you, and not one person decided to take the Jung hostage?” her gum was beginning to feel like rubber between her teeth.</p><p>“We didn’t want to complicate the matter further, <em>Sajangnim</em>. She put up quite the fight.” She nodded to the eyepatch clad Lip, a cut Chuu, and a beat-up SuA. Yoohyeon had mentioned how much the extraction had cost them, a death would surely put the price up, as head of security, it was Hyoyeon's business to gauge these things. </p><p>“I guess even if this one,” she moved the bat to point at Chuu, “was out of juice, it’s better we didn’t risk <em> another </em> Jung death because that wasn’t the order. Tell me, Chuu. Do you enjoy pain? Do you like it when Lip has to burn you to make you listen? You want to disappoint Taeyeon because you can’t control yourself? Buck up your ideas, kiddo, you keep screwing up.” Hyoyeon saw tears fall from her eyes and soak into the Persian rug they were kneeling on. She hoped this meant that maybe Chuu was actually having a moment of reflection and wasn't just upset at being scolded. She realised just how wrong she was when Chuu looked up and the tears had fallen had been from her painfully holding in laughter. There was no point in dwelling on the lost cause any longer, Hyoyeon thought. </p><p>She moved the bat to her next victim, “And you, SuA, your face looks like someone used a can opener on it, and you keep picking at your knuckles like a scratch and sniff. Is your glitch getting worse, or are you just not as skilled a fighter as you think?” Hyoyeon watched the smugness slap off her face with a metaphorical wet fish. </p><p>“It’s fine, <em>Sajangnim</em>. I can still fight.” She looked down at her scabbing knuckles. “I won’t glitch next time.”</p><p>“No you won’t because we wouldn’t want all those things about being a failure and a mistake to be true now, do we?” </p><p>SuA snarled in response but said nothing. </p><p>“You’ll be training harder than ever this week. I want to see results.” </p><p>Hyoyeon moved her eyes to the last woman.</p><p>“And finally, Yoohyeon.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>Sajangnim</em>.”</p><p>“I only have one question for you.”</p><p>“Yes, <em>Sajangnim</em>.”</p><p>“Where’s my effing money?” </p><p>“Ah!” Yoohyeon yelled in frustration. </p><p>“I want to hear that notification from my phone in 45 seconds, Barbie hasn’t had any female action in a while you know,” she said as she let the bat swing in her hand.</p><p>Yoohyeon stood up and stomped out of the room, shutting the door rather violently behind her. Hyoyeon turned her gaze back to the women in front of her. </p><p>“Lip, Chuu, you’re benched for now. Chuu, meet Lip in the basement for your punishment after I speak with her. Catchers, you may also leave, but SuA, I want to see you in the gym to meet your old sparring partner. By the time I get down there, you better be sweating enough buckets to fill the Han River. I need you in peak physical condition, Friday the both of you will have a very important job to do, is that understood?” The women nodded and moved to stand up. She knew SuA rolled her eyes as soon as her back was turned, that  arrogance was going to get her killed one of these days.</p><p>There was a ping from a phone on the desk, and Hyoyeon smiled knowingly, the lump sum deposited in her account. </p><p>It was just her and Lip in the room now. </p><p>Hyoyeon propped the bat against the desk and moved to sit in the leather chair behind it, motioning for Lip to sit opposite her. She steepled her fingers, elbows resting on the desk, and inhaled. </p><p>“You know she’s grooming you for my spot when Yeri takes over, right? That’s why she gives you all this burden because out of you lot, she trusts you to work it out and take care of it.”</p><p>Lip was looking at the desk. Hyoyeon was mildly irritated by her dull mood; it wasn’t like she was blaming Lip for Chuu’s actions. Taeyeon, on the other hand...</p><p>“Listen, Taeyeon and I won’t be around forever, you know. She needs to be able to know that Yeri is in good hands.”</p><p>Lip spoke, eyes still boring a hole into the table. “Why not JiU? She’s older.”</p><p>“JiU is extremely dependable but she’s too...how do I put this...into weird hobbies. We need her to stay focused on developing biotech and fixing you all up.” She nodded, acknowledging Lip’s eye.</p><p>“I’ll be frank, I can't even keep Chuu in line.”</p><p>“You be Frank but I’ll be Hyoyeon. Chuu is a product of Hyunsuk’s ambition, whatever was done to her is a biological clusterfu—” she eyed the swear jar on Taeyeon’s desk, “fudge, same with SuA. I don’t want you repeating this, but personally, I think a psycho like that has no place running around doing jobs. Taeyeon seems to think differently, though, and she is my boss, so I will do what she needs me to.” </p><p>Lip’s eyebrows rose, but she nodded. “That information is safe with me,” she gestured closing an imaginary zip across her mouth. </p><p>“I’m telling you this because I know when the time comes you will make the right decisions on how to act. When you’re in this position, the good of the business comes first. It goes beyond blood; you have to know what the chairman needs to do for longevity. That’s always been the top priority, and trust me when I say it took me a long time to separate my personal feelings from that.”</p><p>This time, Lip’s eyebrows furrowed leaving a deep crease above her nose.</p><p>Hyoyeon took a hand and tapped the pair of shutter shades clipped to her breast pocket. “I know, I know. That may sound like I’m saying you have to be completely selfless, and how can I say that when I am out partying all the time, <em> but, </em> this is another lesson for you, Lip. In order to serve your best, you have to have things for yourself and be selfish from time to time. I didn't ask for this life, none of us did, we just happened to be here by blood and so its our duty.”</p><p>Hyoyeon drew her <em> tantō,</em> held up her left index finger, and placed the part of the blade nearest to the hilt on her fingertip.</p><p>“Life is short, legacy is forever—but there has to be balance.” </p><p>Lip nodded, her expression still grim. Hyoyeon sheathed the short sword and attempted to jog Lip out of her cloud of misery.</p><p>“Speaking of doing things for yourself, you better be coming to my gig in Hongdae on Friday.” Hyoyeon posed it as a friendly invitation, but really it was an order. “You and Chuu need a good alibi for that evening because I’m sure the cops will have something on you now that your prints and blood are all over that hotel. I doubt that Jung girl was nice enough to clean up after you. So enjoy this time while you can. The next phase of Taeyeon’s plan is about to be executed so it’s about to get rough in here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hyo will not be dying her hair in this nope she is a natural blonde.</p><p> </p><p>twt &amp; cc: @entropyves :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lights Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just want to remind u to read through the tags!</p><p>u can now access Haseul's database on the Kims and the Jungs! There will be thumbnails that u can click on that will take u to the larger image.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UPLOADING...</p><p> </p><p>POLICE DATABASE...</p><p> </p><p>[USER: CAPTAIN JO HASEUL]</p><p> </p><p>SEARCHING...</p><p> </p><p>[JUNGS]</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/dpzDbLG">  </a>
</p><p>CLICK ON PICTURE TO ACCESS...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere was thick with sweat and smoke. The decor black with burgundy velvet couches lining the walls—stuffy, crowded, and exactly where Yves wanted to be. The bass thrummed in her chest as she made her way to the bar, she looked over to the stage and saw an older blonde woman behind the decks wearing some unusual sunglasses. She exhaled with amusement at the presence of the Kim head of security, of course, she was playing tonight. </p><p>She made her way to the bar and gestured at the woman behind it for a shot. The bartender smiled knowingly, and while she fixed her drink, Yves soaked in the atmosphere. Yuju leaning back before spinning down a pole, of course, it was a Friday. <em> Best avoid</em>. She noticed everyone was dancing, lost in the moment, no concept of time. The back of one woman, in particular, caught her attention. She moved as if she wasn’t dancing on a sticky floor, and her dance partner had...spirit. </p><p>The woman behind the bar plopped the shot in front of her and asked if she wanted to open a tab.</p><p>“Yeah, that’d be cool, Nayeon; I think I’m in for a good night.”</p><p>Im Nayeon, the bartender scoffed and rolled her eyes fondly, “watch your back out there heartbreaker, wouldn’t want you to see any of your crazies.” </p><p>Yves matched Nayeon's smile.</p><p>“but they’re the fun ones.” she downed her shot, continuing to keep an eye on the girl dancing on the floor while checking in with Nayeon, “how’s the fam?” </p><p>“Oh, you know Yoona, at that fancy thing the Jungs have going on tonight.” </p><p>Yves had always admired how the Ims managed to stay neutral in the big four war. Offering the Bullfrog as a sanctuary from all the drama (Yves just created her own). “And Yeojin?”</p><p>“School, as usual. Think she’s going to end up coming for Hyo’s spot at some point, though.”</p><p>“God. Well, I will anticipate her debut... Duty calls.” She nodded to the woman; she had her eye on who was making her way to the bathroom. Nayeon just tutted and began cleaning a glass.</p><p>
  <em> The hunt. </em>
</p><p>After waiting behind a few people in line, she let a few go ahead of her—who said chivalry was dead?</p><p>The woman walked out of her cubicle and began thoroughly washing her hands. Yves noted the way she grimaced before pumping the soap from a grubby dispenser. Her eyes traveled up the rest of her face, where she saw an eyepatch over a scarring left eye. </p><p>
  <em> The hunt was about analysing your prey. </em>
</p><p>She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her leather jacket. She put a hand in, still being watchful of the woman at the sink, as she pulled it out and read the message.</p><p>💙: i’m here wya </p><p>She leaned back on the wall to type out her reply and in her peripherals saw the woman move to leave the bathroom. Yves made sure she looked up from her phone at the opportune moment to catch her good eye and let her know she was checking her out. She was sure she caught red ears as her gaze followed her out the bathroom, and after a few moments passed, she locked her phone, the white and black hexagonal logo flashing before fading to black, and pushed herself off the wall.</p><p>Instead of trailing her back to the dance floor, she made her way to the patio outside. She pushed the door, feeling the nip of the winter air. She wrapped her jacket around herself, trying to keep some of the chill out because she refused to wear any top that covered her midriff.</p><p>The wind tousled her hair, and she smiled at the face approaching her.</p><p>“Hey beautiful, I almost didn’t recognise you.” She wrapped her arms around the waist of the woman, “I missed you,” she said before planting a soft kiss on the woman’s cheek, the other hissed, pointing to the stitches on her jaw. </p><p>“I know you say that to all the girls,'' a freshly dyed, black-haired Jinsoul squinted. She was dressed more casually today and wore a black cap on her head. </p><p>“What other girls? It’s all you, Jinsoul baby.” Yves winked and put an arm around Jinsoul. </p><p>“Please it was one time and will never happen again.” </p><p>“You used to be so clingy; it was cute!”</p><p>“Yeah ‘til I realised you’re that way with everyone!”</p><p>“I like it when you put me in my place.”</p><p>Jinsoul punched Yves’ side playfully with a bandaged hand. “Drink?”</p><p>After ordering some liquor from Nayeon, they settled in a booth away from the noise to scout the patrons. Jinsoul was particularly antsy in Yves’s presence this evening. </p><p>“I hate to ask, but are you actually okay, Jinsoul?”</p><p>Jinsoul’s eyes widened before the corners of her mouth became upturned. “Are you getting sentimental?”</p><p>“Piss off; I’m just asking.” Yves laughed, but her intention was still there. She’d seen the mess Jinsoul was in when they had found her at the Imperial Palace, and she’d watched Joy bag up the remains of the Jung chief of ops.</p><p>Jinsoul let out a long sigh, “I mean, what did I expect? I failed Eunji, and I failed Jessica… there are consequences.” She looked down at her hand. </p><p>“You know she threatened to do the same to us if we didn’t get you and Eunji back.” Yves bit her lip. She thought about how Choi Sooyoung had managed to point out the clause in the contract where yes, they had been instructed to extract Eunji, but never specifically to return her in the same condition as when she’d left.</p><p>Jinsoul was still looking at her hand before returning her eyes to Yves, “Jessica is a traditionalist. You know, ‘this is the code, we live by the code, we are married to the code.’” </p><p>“Wish I was the code so I could be married to Jessica.” Yves lent on her hand and gazed off dreamily; empathy hours were indeed closed.</p><p>“That honestly sounds like a nightmare.”</p><p>“You know when I first met her, she asked Choi what I did other than look pretty and I said thank you and then she scolded me saying it wasn’t a compliment.” Yves’s tone was more of intrigue and wonder rather than offense.</p><p>“You better tread carefully around her, she won’t hesitate. I mean, Jesus, I’m her cousin and look at what she made me do!” Jinsoul held up her hand for emphasis. </p><p>“Ugh, don’t wave it around like that; it’s not sexy,” scoffed Yves.</p><p>Jinsoul continued to wave it closer to Yves’s face but mid-laugh, stopped abruptly, Yves turned to see what caught her eye. At the bar were two women, red hair in pigtails and the other brunette with a white eyepatch. </p><p>“Are you kidding me? Why is she here? I’m going to smash her head in with this glass right now.” Jinsoul snarled, gripping her drink too tight.</p><p>”Wait, that’s her?! No way, I didn’t realise that was the girl you...I was planning on taking her home.”</p><p>“Please tell me you are joking.”</p><p>“Would I ever joke about something important like that? So she’s <em> Kim </em> Lip. It makes sense; she’s the spitting image of Taeyeon. </p><p>“Yeah, everyone says that, but you know they're not actually related.”</p><p>“Huh. Could’ve fooled me.”</p><p>“Right? It’s crazy she never met her parents, so who can really say.” </p><p>“Don’t give me a tragic backstory, you know I love the damaged ones.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like I could, she can’t even remember her past.”</p><p>“Well, she definitely has my attention now. Who’s the nutcase next to her?”</p><p>“That would be the obnoxious Chuu.” Jinsoul’s nose wrinkled.</p><p>The expression caught Yves’ attention, “Hey, you know what happens if you try to start a fight in here.” She made a throat-slitting motion with her right hand. </p><p>“Yes, I know.. We all saw what happened to that girl, the Eagle, what was her real name?”</p><p>“Dahyun?”</p><p>“Kim Dahyun!” Jinsoul tilted her glass to signal recognition of the name.</p><p>“Last I heard they shipped her off all the way to Rikers Island.”</p><p>“Last I heard she escaped Rikers Island, with that Kim Hyunjin.”</p><p>The women shared a grimace before Jinsoul continued. “God, that girl can break into anything.”</p><p>“Right? Legendary. I think they’re in Japan or something now, last I heard from Nayeon.”</p><p>“Well lucky for us they lost one hell of a sniper, don’t have to look up as often. Kim ‘Eagle-eyes’ Dahyun, you are not missed by the Jungs.”</p><p>“Speaking of eyes...” Yves motioned her head to the bar to direct Jinsoul’s attention to where Lip and Chuu had now situated themselves on a couple of stools.”It makes sense she would be here when they have DJ Hyo herself performing tonight. We can leave if you want?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine. I won’t let her ruin my night.”</p><p>Yves thought for a moment; she could make this work for both of them. </p><p>After some explanation of the plan brewing in her mind, Jinsoul just looked at her like Wheein had tattooed the word ‘twat’ on her forehead and replied, “I think you’re stupid, but I’ll stick around to watch you fail, call it moral support.”</p><p>“Did you magically forget who I am, Jinsoul?” </p><p>“I’m telling you Lip is not interested in anything but doing her job.” Jinsoul’s eyebrows were raised with an all-knowing air.</p><p>“Guess I’ll have to become her job then,” Yves smirked and took a swig of her drink. </p><p>“I question our friendship at times like these, I really do.” </p><p>Yves slammed her glass on the table. “You’re already on shaky ground, Blue Betta, do not start on me.” </p><p>“How many times do I have to explain myself? You have to look at the history of the alter ego! David Bowie as Ziggy Stardust, Prince as Camille, Beyoncé as Sasha Fierce—”</p><p>
  <em> Ha Sooyoung as Yves. </em>
</p><p>“—All these people used the alter ego as a catalyst to unleash an unseen side. If it worked for them, then I can be the Blue Betta and not have to feel guilty about all the messed up things we do.”</p><p>“Okay, so when are you gonna role play with me?”</p><p>“Absolutely never.”</p><p>“Sad. I’d have thought you would be into that. And not you saying all these references to things I have no idea about.”</p><p>“I like pop culture? You know I have a whole vintage recordings collection.”</p><p>“Oh, stop being cute, you might actually make me feel something. Surprised that the player still works actually.”</p><p>“That’s why Wheein is my most treasured friend and not you.”</p><p>“Ah there's the sass, I was beginning to miss it. But enough about you, let’s talk about Wheein, she fixes things, tattoos and has that tragic air about her, like <em> who hurt you </em>... I’m thinking.”</p><p>“Do you ever stop? Besides, she is way above your mind games.”</p><p>“Mind games?!” Yves held up her hands. </p><p>“You know what I’m talking about; you did it to me, you do it to everyone and for what!”</p><p>“It’s the game of life Soul, getting attached gets in the way of making life pleasurable. Why do you think I look this good!?”</p><p>“Because you quit smoking.”</p><p>That earned Jinsoul a slap on the arm. </p><p>“Hey, you know I care about my oral hygiene.”</p><p>“No, please, stop talking. I can already see where this is going.”</p><p>Yves laughed and stood up.</p><p>“See you on the other side, then.” Jinsoul lent back.</p><p>“Miss you already,” Yves said while picking the cocktail stick out of Jinsoul’s drink, eating the olive and leaving the stick in her mouth.</p><p>Jinsoul shook her head and waved off Yves as she raised her glass to Jinsoul and stalked her way to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It would be enough just to have a quiet word behind a closed door. Unfortunately for Wheein, she found herself in a dress that felt too tight, a layer of make up that felt too heavy and heels that were definitely too high. </p><p>She was not drunk enough for this.</p><p>“Can you at least try to look interested, seeing as you dragged me here?” She said to Krystal, who had decided to go for the Grecian white dress. Wheein looked between the bored expression, the beautiful dress, and the katana safely stowed on the side of the chair. The conflicting composition of the image amused her.</p><p>Krystal looked back but said nothing save for making the sides of her mouth tease a smile before returning to her neutral expression. She resumed watching over all the tables like a bird of prey on a mountain scouting for vermin.</p><p>Wheein emptied her drink and put down her champagne flute, shaking her leg under the table. She looked over to see Jessica on the other side of Krystal, wearing a crimson dress. The colour reminded Wheein of the red she used in her blood colour pallet when mocking up some designs. Blood was obviously a popular aspect of their way of life, and hence everyone and their pet possum wanted a tattoo that involved it, everyone except Moon, the pacifist, of course. She wouldn’t even swat a mosquito. </p><p>Jessica’s eyes were fixed on her champagne, her face giving away nothing of her mood. Wheein stood up and bowed low, excusing herself. Krystal mentioned how speeches would be delivered in 10 minutes, not taking her eyes off the grand display of the Jung signature gold decorated tables before her.</p><p>Wheein trudged to the bathroom. The oldest Sooyoung, leader of the Sooyoung family, was occupying a mirror, applying some mascara. She paused between each stroke of the brush to pout in the mirror. Wheein lingered in the doorway, not wanting to encroach upon her space, but she turned, looking her up and down before remarking, “I won’t bite you, you know.” </p><p>Wheein felt bashful but stepped towards a sink. She kicked off her heels, flexing her toes on the pristine tiled floor. She ran her hands under the cold water and tried slowing down her breaths. Why did Jessica have to make such a fuss over something like this and force her into the spotlight? She wiped her hands on her dress absentmindedly, paused midway (as Sooyoung side-eyed her action), began slightly regretting the choice but ultimately decided it was too late, and she may as well continue until her hands were dry. She finally looked up at the mirror, inspecting to see if anything on her appearance was out of place, taking care to make sure her hair was covering the scar on the side of her head.</p><p>Sooyoung's voice filled the space again, “you look good, just stop being a pussy about your heels...<em> Chief.</em>” before she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Wheein alone. </p><p>There was something admirable about Choi Sooyoung, but she was yet to put her finger on it. She wondered what life would be like with her as a boss instead of Jessica, from what she could see of Yves, it meant being able to pursue whatever they wanted at their liberty. Jinsoul had told her about the sneaking out when they were dyeing her hair over the sink earlier that day. Seeing how she had been unceremoniously banned from the banquet, Wheein had zero qualms about her plans and encouraged it. She just wished that she could’ve been here instead, distracting her with some informed information about how different types of algae affect the moods of fish or some reference from the early 2000s about someone winning the best music video undeservedly.</p><p>Wheein was still in her head when she bumped shoulders with a woman about her height, profusely apologised, <em> why are all these people here I don’t even know half of them. </em> She made her way back to the hall when Moon found her. </p><p>“Hey, you okay? I saw you leave.”</p><p>It was comforting and scary that at least someone was aware of her feelings. Having Moon as a friend was like waiting to have all your secrets exposed at the drop of a hat. You were always on edge waiting for her to notice something you’d tried to obscure, and yet you craved to find out what she knew. She knew your truth, but it felt somehow safe with her. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m good, I just had to cool off.”</p><p>“I know it’s a lot right, but you just have to make it through the speeches, and then we can go to the Bullfrog or something and get drunk, okay?”</p><p>The Bullfrog was a favourite of hers, although it was home to the underground dealings of Seoul, somehow it felt like the safest place on earth.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She ordered a round of shots from Nayeon, turning to the two women asking them to join her. <em> “It’s my birthday, and I have no one to celebrate it with.” </em> </p><p>Chuu screeched and happily obliged, but Lip was much more hesitant. The pigtail-donned woman nudged Lip and told her to let her hair down for once. Yves enjoyed a challenge. </p><p>She faked ignorance when they introduced themselves as Chuu and Lip, no last names, of course, that was a sure way to start beef as it was a Bullfrog rule: leave family names at the door. </p><p>Chewing on the cocktail stick in her mouth, she struck up a conversation with Nayeon again, ordering the next round. It was a little dance they did in which Yves would ask Nayeon, “Are you still dating that Momo chick?” to gauge a reaction from a girl she was interested in. </p><p>Depending on the reaction given, she would decide the next course of action. If the girl seemed interested, Yves would know it was an easy kill.  If they seemed shocked, she would play coy. Any other reaction, and she would wing it.</p><p><em> The hunt was all about assessing weak points in your prey</em>. </p><p>The women were on their second round; usually, things would become more relaxed at this stage, but after Yves’s exchange with Nayeon, she noted Lip did not bat a singular eyelid. </p><p>
  <em> Do they call her Lip cause she says nothing?! </em>
</p><p>Round 3, she was beginning to loosen up slightly. She could’ve sworn she saw Lip almost smile at some of her well-rehearsed innuendos while Chuu was slapping her thigh, tears rolling down her cheeks followed by an “I don’t get it!”</p><p>Round 4, Yves planted a soju bottle in Lip’s hand, and Chuu bolted to the dance floor like a dog escaping its leash. Seizing her opportunity, Yves slid herself into Lip’s personal space suggesting a game of pool. Lip half surprisingly obliged by nodding, the competitive streak was something Yves could utilise.</p><p>As they started to set up the balls, she turned to Yves, “I’m only going to play cause I will absolutely destroy you at this.”</p><p>Yves just raised her eyebrows and clutched her chest.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Wow! She actually speaks!” before walking over to the other side of the table, locking eyes with Lip on the opposite side before breaking. </p><p>Lip broke the eye contact by rolling her visible one, which was better than the scowl she’d received a few drinks previously. She moved to take her shot. </p><p>Yves hovered behind Lip as she lined up her cue. She knew the space she left was just enough so Lip could feel her presence, but also it wasn’t too imposing where she could tell her to back off. </p><p>Lip took a long moment to line up the shot, Yves assumed she hadn’t lied when she had told her she would kick her ass at pool. Maybe if Jinsoul had spared her eye, it might have been the case. </p><p>Lip huffed when the shot didn’t pocket the striped green ball. </p><p>“My turn.” Yves looked down and smiled at her while Lip picked up her glass, taking a generous sip. </p><p>Yves lent over and was about to strike the cue ball when the cue tipped. She snapped her head around to find Lip’s hand on the end of it. </p><p>“Hey, that’s cheating!”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything,” Lip said, holding her hands up in defence. The alcohol was truly working wonders in slowing down her reaction time. </p><p>“I didn’t take you for a liar.”</p><p>“I’m not, but I can't have you win.”</p><p>Yves considered that the combination of alcohol and being one eye down must be frustrating when going back to activities you once excelled in.</p><p>“I’m gonna take my shot now you better not be doing anything funny back there when I do unless it’s checking me out.”</p><p>Lip kept her hands up and took a step back. </p><p>Yves took her shot and successfully pocketed the solid blue.</p><p>“You should try this with an eyepatch on; then we will see who’s the pool god.” Lips cheeks were tinted; her voice had the edge of a slur that hadn’t fully developed.</p><p>Yves chuckled and walked around the table, chalking her cue while examining the position of the balls. She lined up for the top corner, and Lip sauntered over, standing directly in Yves' line of vision. </p><p>“Bet you’ll miss.”</p><p>“Bet I won’t.”</p><p>She hit the cue ball, and as the solid red was about to sail into the pocket, Lip put her hand down, blocking it from its end goal. </p><p>“The hell! That’s definitely cheating.” Yves almost yelled.</p><p>“I don’t remember you stating the rules before we started, actually.” Lip teased a smile before picking up her cue and lining up a trick shot, taking her time once again.</p><p>“You know it’s easier if you relax.” Yves put her hand on Lip’s shoulders, pushing them down gently. </p><p>
  <em> The hunt was about knowing when your opening was. </em>
</p><p>Lip turned her head back to her, shot still lined up, and an eyebrow raised.</p><p>She pocketed the striped brown by bouncing it off the striped blue.</p><p>She turned to Yves and smiled cockily.</p><p>“If I had realised that you were this competitive, I would’ve actually tried.” Yves winked and lent over </p><p>“Please, I know that’s why you keep handing me drinks, you wanna throw me off my game.” Lip pointed at her accusingly. Before woefully missing the next shot.</p><p>Yves looked at her practically empty soju bottle. “I’m only drinking to keep up with you, Lip, quite the tolerance you have.”</p><p>“Trust me when you have to put up with that psycho over there; you will realise why.” Finger still raised, she pointed in the general vicinity of the dance floor.</p><p>“She’s your friend?” Yves said as she potted a solid orange.</p><p>“No, no, definitely not. I’m her handler.” </p><p>
  <em> Bingo.</em>
</p><p>“What like? You take her out for walks?”</p><p>“No, like, she is always getting us mixed up in some crap, and I have to clean up after her. Business, you know.” Lip swept away a crumb on the side of the table.</p><p>“Oh, I do. I work with this crazy Russian; she just smashes stuff on her head like King Kong.” Yves potted the purple.</p><p>“I don’t know what that is?”</p><p><em> Shit. </em>She had to stop making these references, Lip knows Jinsoul, she can’t give herself away by talking like her<em>. </em></p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing, so you don’t get to go out much?”</p><p>“Nah, and even when I do, I’m just attached to that one, making sure she doesn’t go off. We go to all these nice events, and I can't even enjoy myself.” </p><p>
  <em> The hunt was seeing an opening and seizing the opportunity. </em>
</p><p>“I’m surprised I haven’t seen you at any. I tend to go to a lot myself.” </p><p>Lip paused and looked Yves up and down before slurring out a “yeah, I can imagine you in a dress.”</p><p>Yves bit back a smile, “what about out of one?” </p><p>Lip screwed up her face and laughed.</p><p>Yves returned the laugh, “So when can I see you in one, Lip?”</p><p>“You know that Winter Gala, <em> everyone </em> goes to, we will, of course, be attending.”</p><p>“Oh, it's a masquerade one, right? How will I find you?”</p><p>“If you knew who I worked for, you would find me very easily.”</p><p>“There was me thinking I would just have to look for someone holding a dog leash.” </p><p>Lip laughed again, Yves knew she was drunk. “You’re fun; I haven’t had this much fun since…” Her face darkened, Yves didn’t miss the look that stretched itself over Lip’s features before she followed with a quiet “no, no this isn’t about her. Let’s drink more and forget!” </p><p>
  <em> The hunt was about knowing your prey’s weaknesses. </em>
</p><p>Yves obliged, Nayeon had been watering down her drinks, so she was nowhere near Lip’s state only buzzed. </p><p>“It’s still your turn, by the way.” </p><p>It wasn’t. </p><p>She handed Lip a new soju bottle. </p><p>Lip slowly placed it down, stumbled a little. Yves caught her and put the cue in her hands. Lip was struggling to line up the shot.</p><p>“Here, let me show you.” Yves leaned over, bridging the gap and balancing the cue on Lip’s hand. She felt Lip freeze under her; she had expected that. </p><p>She smiled to herself when Lip wildly missed.</p><p>“Uh oh, think your luck has run out, Lip.’ </p><p>“You’re just lucky I’m drunk.”</p><p>
  <em> The hunt knew when to strike. </em>
</p><p>Yves smiled and proceeded to pocket the solid red and the black, finishing the game.</p><p>She raised her hands in triumph and shouted, “someone lay it on me!” A man went to give her the high ten, and she withdrew her hands quickly and followed with a “Nah, not you, don’t touch me.” before he slinked off with his head down. </p><p>She turned to Lip, who lent on the table, slow clapping.</p><p>“You owe me a drink now, loser.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Krystal clapped as soon as Jessica had raised her glass in Wheein’s honor. It was a good speech, as expected, Sica knew how to speak to an audience. Krystal was happy, she thinks, for Wheein. She knew she could be trusted; they had been friends for long enough now. </p><p>She made eye contact with Moon, who smiled at her, making Krystal’s heartbeat a little faster. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail, a black shirt under her white suit. Jinsoul had said she’d looked like she’d walked out of Saturday Night Fever, whatever that was. Krystal liked it, though; it was like she was beginning to relax into the bond they shared. Moon would insist on breaking down Krystal’s walls, tentatively. She hadn’t had that before, and while it was uncomfortable, it still felt good to care and be cared for. She wondered if she was allowed to have that happiness.</p><p>Krystal continued watching the crowd and spotted two of the Sooyoungs; where<em> was the youngest one?  </em>She took in the sight of the Russian, recollecting Wheein’s analysis.  </p><p>
  <em> “She may as well have had a trigger, I’ve never seen someone possess that level of strength without one.” </em>
</p><p>All they needed to do was say the word, and Joy would match in strength, what Krystal herself had in speed. Sica had been searching for someone who could make up for what Krystal lacked. She’d tried to get Wheein to give her speed enhancers like Jinsoul and Moon, but Wheein refused, saying she was unsure of how it would interfere with her trigger. Like Krystal even worried about being an experiment anymore. </p><p>It worked for Jinsoul; that’s how she got away from Kims with the triggers—got away, not saved Eunji. Jinsoul didn’t possess the same responsibility as the rest of them. It was time for her to stop watching old cartoons and start to grow up. Live up to the Jung name, as Sica had said. </p><p>Sica was silent, Krystal felt her mind was preoccupied with something, but she knew better than to ask.It was probably something to do with finances, it was difficult running an empire. So instead, she just continued gazing out on how everyone seemed to be in good spirits, drinking, laughing. A part of her wished she could join them, but that would be selfish. Her place was at Sica’s side. </p><p>She turned to Wheein, who was wringing a napkin in her hands, “stop being weird.”</p><p>“I don’t feel good. I think I’m going to go back to the bathroom.” Wheein stood up, and Krystal watched her go. She resumed her scanning of the room when there it was, five suited men she didn’t recognise. She turned to Sica to ask when a gunshot followed by a communal scream made her instinct take over. She flipped the table, shoving Sica underneath it. </p><p>“Get us out of here, now,” Sica hissed. </p><p>Krystal was sure the security was tight; she was sure the guest list had been vetted. </p><p>A voice interrupted her thoughts; it was loud, almost deafening.</p><p>“Ooooh, Jessica! Come out, come out wherever you areeee!”</p><p>She peered over the table; the fight had erupted. Jung security shooting, the suited men returning fire, tables flipped, the guests did not have weaponry as a precaution. That may have been a grave error. </p><p>Then she saw her, the one with the voice, she was sauntering down the rows of tables, unphased by the bullets being fired all around her. Next to her another woman, blonde, a mask covered the lower half of her face, but before Krystal could try to analyse further, a bullet ricocheted off of the wall near her head. She ducked back down, thinking. </p><p>“Sica, stay here, stay low.” </p><p>“What are you giving me orders for Krystal, there’s not enough time, we are going to go escape through that doorway over there.” </p><p>“But if I activate—”</p><p>“Are you dense!? I said no, we are going through the back wall door.”</p><p>“I think. I think, Sica, we have lost enough people.” </p><p>Sica looked at her, surprised at how bold she was being, she said nothing though, letting the words absorb. </p><p>Krystal slid to the end of the table and peered out; she spotted the Sooyoungs. The Russian had lifted one of the men and was cracking his back onto her knee, he flopped to the floor, paralysed. She tried to get the attention of the oldest Sooyoung, who was kicking said man in the face. </p><p>She looked for Moon but couldn't see her in the mess of the fighting. She didn’t have time to worry about it. </p><p>Sooyoung finally saw Krystal, her and Joy making their way over, Joy ripping one of the other suited man’s arms from its socket along the way. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>sooyoung (the ugly one) 🖤: watch this</p><p>Jinsoul looked up from her phone as directed by the message.</p><p>Yves lent over to Lip and whispered in her ear, and Jinsoul observed Lip smacking Yves’s arm playfully and scrunching up her face laughing. <em> Stupid face. </em>She rolled her eyes and replied to the text.</p><p>💙: sickening </p><p>The light from the phone cast on Yves’s face, she shot her a knowing smirk before casually moving her arm to Lip’s waist and pulling her closer. Jinsoul’s mind wandered to Lip, pushing her against the elevator wall, and she shook her head as if it would flick out the memories like when water was in your ears after a bath. <em> No</em>, Jinsoul decided enough was enough; she didn’t want to watch Lip fall for the all too familiar Yves charm. Not that Yves knew how far it had gone. <em> Wait.</em> She was done with Lip like that. She’d shot her shot, and yet she couldn’t help but think about being in Yves’s position instead of her own. <em> No.</em> She wasn’t going to do this to herself again; that was the past. She scouted the dancefloor for Chuu; she wasn’t hard to find.</p><p>She ignored the several texts from Wheein, shutting her phone off, black and white hexagon flashing up on the screen before turning black. She would reply later.</p><p>She looked over at DJ Hyo, and her 2011 shutter shades, a fleeting melody of <em> Party Rock Anthem </em> passed through her head. It was good she hadn’t listened to Wheein when she’d told her to dye her hair blue to match her alias; she would’ve stood out a little too much, and she did not want the Kim Head of Security to clock what she did next.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Krystal saw the tap to the ear. Untrained eyes would miss it, but Krystal was the blueprint user herself. It was time to level the playing field with the Kims. </p><p>She ordered Sooyoung and Joy to protect Sica. She was done with hiding; it was her time to fight. The Russian was strong enough to protect Sica in her place. Sica resisted, ordering Krystal to be at her side, but this was the Kim with the trigger that Jinsoul had warned them about, the silver streak in her hair gave it away. There was no time, so she merely made a show of her tapping her ear so Sica could see. She saw something in her eyes before she turned her back, walking towards the fray—a warning. Krystal knew what it had meant: <em> the code. Don’t forget the code.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The code.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had 5 minutes and 43 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>She looked for Moon and Wheein, neither in sight. She couldn’t think about that. Instead, her eyes honed into the shorter Kim, whose metal knuckles jabbed any Jung associate face in her way. She was making her way towards Krystal. Smiling.</p><p>The opening melody of her trigger song sirened in Krystal’s ear, and she inhaled deeply, simultaneously drawing her katana as the baseline kicked in.</p><p>That’s when three men appeared. </p><p>They swarmed her, but she had activated. </p><p>Everything moved at half speed. She watched a finger squeeze a gun trigger, but her blade was faster; the bullet exploded in the hands of one man, blowing them right off. </p><p> </p><p>4 minutes and 50 seconds left. </p><p> </p><p>The next man’s finger was slower, and she swung down through the gun, severing all his digits wrapped around it. </p><p> </p><p>4 minutes and 48 seconds left.</p><p> </p><p>A bullet had escaped from its chamber, and she ducked just in time as it sailed over her head. On the way up, she slashed, opening the man from navel to neck, blood splattering her face. </p><p> </p><p>4 minutes and 42 seconds left.</p><p> </p><p>Disable, don’t kill. Bleeding to death was indirect. </p><p>She opened her eyes, and there was the Kims trigger roach, SuA. Blood was sopping from her fists. A grin on her face. Her mouth frothing. </p><p>The Kims had done a sloppy job with her. </p><p>She ran towards her, faster than the bullets that shot at her from either side— the owners of them unintentionally hitting each other dropped to the floor behind her wake.</p><p>Krystal threw out a test swing. SuA put her fist up, the sound of metal on metal rang out as the sword hit across the knuckles. She passed the test of strength at least, now to test her will.</p><p>Krystal sheathed her katana. It had been too long since she had enjoyed hand to hand combat. </p><p>They both raised their fists, and SuA swallowed back some of her excess salivae. She was saying something about Jinsoul, looking pleased with herself after the comment. Useless chatter.</p><p> </p><p>3 minutes 29 seconds. </p><p> </p><p>There was no time for the dance of fighters to psyche each other out. SuA threw a jab cross at Krystal; she dodged, speed being her advantage against strength. </p><p>The series of punches didn’t let up, with Krystal working around each one, as long as she didn’t get hit; eventually, SuA would tire, and she would have an opening. What she didn’t account for was the masked blonde.</p><p>She’d somehow ripped her way through the others, and Krystal felt a swift kick to the back of her knee, causing her leg to buckle. SuA seized her moment, and the crunch of cheekbone reverberated in Krystal’s skull. That would hurt a lot, later. </p><p>She wouldn’t survive another blow from SuA. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her trigger song was at its peak.</p><p> </p><p>1 minute and 21 seconds left. </p><p> </p><p>She dodged the next punch by ducking lower and using her leg to sweep the blonde off her feet. With the momentum in her spin as she rose, she roundhouse-kicked SuA in the side of the head, ripping the side of her own dress in the process. SuA stumbled back, but Krystal pressed her. Targeting her pressure points, SuA, blocked clumsily, strength varying. The glitch. </p><p>She felt the presence behind her this time and turned to see Moon flying at the blonde toppling them both to the ground; a gun spun out of the blonde's grip. </p><p> </p><p>31 seconds left.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she felt the air shift and turned, drawing her katana simultaneously. It caught SuA midair, and the katana drove into her chest. Fixed in her position, still in the air, feet dangling, Krystal held her there. Krystal, the one-handed angel of death. Blood began to crawl its way down the sword, wrapping itself around Krystal's arm before seeping into her white dress. SuA reached with trembling hands at the blade and to her wound.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, blood poured out. Tears rolled down the cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>17 seconds left.</p><p> </p><p>Krystal looked at her and said but one word with the broken side of her face flapping, “weak.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> The code.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She let go of the katana, and both human and sword clattered to the ground. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Fuck the code. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>0 seconds left. </p><p> </p><p>Breathing began to be a little laborious; she’d pushed herself. She turned, looking at the sight before her confusion. Moon was no longer on top of the girl, but she was sitting, backed away, her face, was she scared? </p><p>The blonde, unmasked, smiled proudly at Moon, “Miss me?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Chuu felt hot breath and a low soft voice on her neck. She whipped around and was caught off guard when she saw a face she recognized. She repeated herself, “I said, do you remember me?”</p><p>A wave of recognition washed over her brain as she heard the voice and finally processed this was a now black haired Blue Betta. She was about to flip the Blue Betta over her head, but the woman caught her arm and wagged her finger, then pointing to a sign above the bar indicating the Bullfrog’s rules about being neutral ground. Chuu yelled for Lip, but when she looked over, she saw Lip was gone from the bar. </p><p>The Blue Betta’s grasp was firm on her wrist, “I just want to talk, you like talking; you’re coming with me.” Chuu figured this was not a good situation and was troubled about the absence of Lippie. She started humming her trigger song to calm herself.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Look at her.” She pointed to SuA’s lifeless body on the floor, frustration building in her at how this Kim didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation or be in any pain from it.</p><p>“Oh her? Oh, that’s unfortunate. She never was my best student. Terrible listener.” She clicks her tongue, “I didn’t really come here for that, though, I came here for you.” She pointed the finger at Moon. </p><p>Krystal picked up the gun that had scattered away when Moon had tackled the Kim, crushing it in her metal hand. “What do you want?”</p><p>“How rude of me, I’m Solar. Former HR director of Kim Corporation until I had an unfortunate run in with the law but I'm out now so I thought I’d come to say hi, it’s been a while.” </p><p>“Kim roaches are all the same to me. I asked what you want.”</p><p>“Oh,” she laughed a little, “you don’t know, do you?” She looked over at Moon, “You want to tell her, or should I?” </p><p>“What is she talking about, Moon?”</p><p>“Oh that’s cute, you’re not on a first-name basis.” Solar smiled mockingly, why do all these Kims smile like that.</p><p>Moon was silent; something about this felt so odd.</p><p>“Moon, say something.”</p><p>She just opened and closed her mouth; the only sound coming out of it was an “I.”</p><p>Krystal was tired; she was so tired. </p><p>“Come on, Moon; you’re embarrassing me.”</p><p>Solar began to laugh, “You should tell her, she deserves to know.”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Tell me what.” Krystal was sick of this game.</p><p>She was starting to feel sick, “What the fuck is going on?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Krystal.”</p><p>“God, stop dragging it out. Krystal, guess who’s been hiding something from you. I’ll give you a clue.” She pointed to Moon, the smile plastered on her face at the confusion she was causing.</p><p>“Shut up, Yongsun.” </p><p>Her real name was Yongsun; <em>why does Moon know her real name? </em> Solar spoke again.</p><p>“You used to be so nice, babe, what happened? The Jungs been twisting that pretty head of yours? And it’s Solar now.” She turned her attention to Krystal again, “You wanna know how I got that name?”</p><p>Krystal was at a loss for anything right now, none of this was making sense. Her face was beginning to hurt. </p><p>“You know in prison, everyone gets their own little rep, you have to fight to get to the top, it's like this world, but nothing is handed to you just because of a last name. I digress, so one day the top bitch comes up to me and decides she’s had enough of my “attitude,” and I need to be taught a lesson. So she comes at me with a shank, foolish. I’ll let you in on a secret, before my stint in HR I was a professional boxer, sad really, she had no clue and before she can strike I punch her in the face, hard and well...You know when you look into the sun, you go blind. So you know the name Solar kind of stuck after that. And that’s a true story; you can even ask someone in this room to confirm, babe.” Solar raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Krystal’s eyes flicked to Moon.</p><p>“Ah, she’s getting it!”</p><p>“So she was in prison with you, so what?!” The skin on her cheek, catching in between her teeth as she spoke. </p><p>Solar laughed again, the mocking tone vibrating through Krystal’s skeleton. </p><p>“Tell her, Byul.” </p><p>“Why is she calling you that?”</p><p>Moon hung her head and lifted it to look at Krystal’s eyes. Krystal knew this emotion; it was guilt. “I was in that prison because I was… I was undercover.”</p><p>“You’re a…”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Hilarious, isn’t it? Blown your cover once again, Byul.”</p><p>“No, no. I don’t understand. You’re one of us.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Krystal.”</p><p>“But that night, on the roof.”</p><p>“Oop, feel like I’m intruding now,” Solar said, sucking air between her teeth.</p><p>“I told you things. I told you <em>my </em> things.”</p><p>“And you don’t have to regret that, okay?” Moon, or was it Byul? Looked desperate, her eyes were wet.</p><p>The world didn’t make sense. She felt infantile; she didn’t understand.</p><p>“I matched with you.”</p><p>“Oh, Honey, look at your dress; you aren’t matching anyone with that stain.” Solar pointed, and Krystal looked down at the blood that had eaten the once white dress.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enough. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That blood belongs to your fucking family.”</p><p>Solar looked over at the impaled body and clicked her tongue. </p><p>“Ah, such a shame.” </p><p>“Are you sick in the head?”</p><p>“Krystal, stop.” Moon pleaded.</p><p>“I killed your family like yours killed mine, why don’t you care?”</p><p>“Sacrifices have to be made for the longevity of the business.”</p><p>“I will kill you too then.” She dug out her katana from its flesh holder.</p><p>Solar pulled out a hidden knife from a thigh holster, grabbing Moon and holding the knife to her throat.</p><p>“Not so quick, Jung.”</p><p>Krystal looked between the knife, Moon, and Solar. She couldn’t think. It was exhausting to think. She wanted to be sick; she tried to stop and lie down. Her body ached, her stomach was tight, her face was falling apart.</p><p>“Krystal, she saved your life, remember.” It was Wheein, Krystal hadn’t even noticed her appear behind her. “The code, remember the code. We will deal with them later.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The code. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Krystal pointed her katana at Solar and Moon, “the next time I see you, both of you are dead.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Blue Betta pushed the door open and shoved Chuu, which pissed her off. She kicked each of the stall doors to check they were alone. A door swinging back, the graffiti on it saying:</p><p>
  <em> ‘Eat my ass, Yves.’  </em>
</p><p>then underneath:</p><p>‘<em>Yves, call me’</em></p><p>then (seemingly) unrelated:</p><p>
  <em> ‘gutting and dissolving services  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> call 0800 - mur - der.’  </em>
</p><p>(encircled in a heart)</p><p> </p><p>A patron had their head down a toilet. The Blue Betta grabbed their hair, dragging them out of the cubicle, vomit spilling out of their mouth down their front.</p><p>
  <em> Ew, icky.  </em>
</p><p>“We’re going to be calm this time little baby, you know what I want, and you know who I am, the Blue Betta—”</p><p>“The most aggressive fighting fish blah blah I’ve heard it six times, did you know I’m a black belt? I’m so done with you already. Your hair looks nice. Where’s Lippie?” Chuu pressed a finger into Jinsoul’s shoulder and pouted as always.</p><p>“Thanks, I almost dyed it blue actually, but I said to myself, you know, maybe that’s a bit much? Oh, and you shouldn’t worry so much, she’s a grown woman, well, she’s missing a part so maybe less grown now… Bet your doctor would have something to say about all that. Did she run some weird experiment on her yet? Hey, that reminds me, do you know what they call a fish that’s missing an eye?”</p><p>Chuu blinked.</p><p>“A fsh!”</p><p>Chuu slowly looked at the space next to Jinsoul and then slowly back at her again.</p><p>“Get it?”</p><p>Chuu‘s mind was vacant.</p><p>“Get it?!”</p><p>Chuu was still staring blankly.</p><p>“Because fish has an i!”</p><p>A drop of drool escaped from the corner of Chuu’s mouth.</p><p>“You know your doctor friend would’ve appreciated that. Anyway, after your Draco Malfoy vanishing cabinet antics, you got me into some deep trouble back home.</p><p>She held up her hand and wiggled a nub where her left pinky used to be.</p><p>“I thought about how I was going to make you pay, I even considered giving you the VIP hot tub treatment, but I figured you’d get your just desserts anyway.”</p><p>“Ooooh! What do ‘just desserts’ taste like?” She hoped it was cake. </p><p>“I—You know what that pwinky widdle bwain of yours probably holds <em> some </em> useful information, right?”</p><p>
  <em> Rude! </em>
</p><p>“Well!” Chuu pointed to the left hand, “maybe you if you weren’t so mean you would’ve kept your finger!” She sniffed. “You are very lucky I don’t have big shooty with me, or we’d be painting these walls red and using your brain for playdough, Blue Meany!”</p><p>“It’s Blue--<em>you know what it doesn’t even matter right now-</em>-if you want to see Lip again, and I’m sure you do, tell me about the Kim Corporation plans.”</p><p>Chuu rolled her eyes; she was still on the ‘what are the Kims planning’ agenda,<em> boring. </em></p><p>“Come on now; I would hate for Lip to lose another body part.”</p><p>Chuu looked at the floor and sulked a little. Lip with a bionic arm would be fun. Maybe with a machine gun arm and then she would be ready at all times, and wouldn’t be wherever she was now. But then she also wouldn’t be able to get through airport security, and she’d never take her to Disneyworld if that was the case. No Disneyworld might be the end of the world. She was humming again.</p><p>“Okay, Fishy, I will give you one piece of information, but I need Lippie safe, and I want big shooty back.”</p><p>She held out her pinky. Jinsoul held up her left hand, reminding her she didn’t have one to use. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Get in.”</p><p>Byul hesitated, looking back at the Jung Estate then to Wheein in the driver’s seat. The impending hurt from the betrayal danced on Wheein’s features.</p><p>Yongsun had taken her bike and driven away. Byul had the choice, either let Krystal end her now or get in the car with Wheein and take the chance that maybe she could explain herself. </p><p>She climbed into the SUV, and Wheein didn’t wait for her to close the door before she floored it.</p><p>“Speak.” Wheein’s eyes were fixed on the road leading out.</p><p>“I know this must be difficult for you—”</p><p>“Cut the crap, Moon. I don’t want to hear it.”</p><p>“Then what do you want to hear?”</p><p>“Not some faux apology that’s really just masking anything about you so you can project how I feel rather than actually telling me what you really think.” She turned to look at her for a brief moment, eyes blazing before she returned them to the road.</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry for not being able to tell you.”</p><p>“It makes sense how everything is so one-sided with you. You have me spilling my guts about my life, Krystal, Jessica, but it was all for you to get information, right?”</p><p>“It started out that way. But now…”</p><p>“But what? Don't play mind games with me; just be honest about something for once.”</p><p>“Not everything was a lie, Wheein.”</p><p>“So, what’s the truth?”</p><p>“I was undercover, yes, I was tasked with it to find out information that would bring down both Kim Corporation and Jung Industries.” </p><p>“So you just said things to make me open up, to get information out of me, and then use it later when you would have us all in handcuffs. It’s not fair, Moon. You can’t treat people like that. I don't care about it being your job. We are real people. Me, Krystal. We are real; we cared about you.”</p><p>Byul looked at her feet; her mouth was dry, her heart pounding in her ears.</p><p>“Wheein,” she was trying to sound measured and calm, “it's not like that...not everything is a lie. Look, my dad really did die, okay?”</p><p>“Oh I see now,” her hands gripped the wheel, “you didn’t explicitly say he was a transporter, you said he did what I do. He was a cop, though, right?”</p><p>“Yes, it's not that—”</p><p>“Well, it’s no wonder why you wouldn’t bring it up before. Really, I don’t know what to believe anymore.”</p><p>“It’s complicated.”</p><p>“What’s complicated about it. You’re a dirty cop, you lied to us, and now you’re about to run out of here and tell everything you know to your superiors. Next thing we know you’ll be shooting at all of us.”</p><p>“Wheein, it's not like that now!”</p><p>“No? Then what is it?”</p><p>“Maybe it was set up like that originally, but now I-, things happened, and I changed my mind about how things are and what's right.”</p><p>“What’s right?” Wheein actually laughed at that. “There is no right, don’t you see that. We didn’t ask for any of this, but things happen, and here we are. Why do you just have to take some moral high ground that you know better than us and you know what’s right.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean—”</p><p>“You cops have been corrupt since day one with your self-appointed, self-serving sense of judgment and justice.”</p><p>“I’m not just a cop, you know I’m a person too.” Her composure was gone. The anger bled into her words.</p><p>“Then what <em> do </em> you think, Moon? Or are you that deep in this cover that you can’t just be yourself?!”</p><p>The words took her back. She was trying to comfort Wheein; she knew she must be feeling hurt and betrayed. It was written on her face. Byul was flicking through memories, things she’d written, things she’d read, anything to try and save the situation at hand.</p><p>“You want to know who I am; I’m Detective Moon Byulyi from the Seoul PD.”</p><p>“No. Who are you.”</p><p>“Uh… I was born December 22nd--”</p><p>Wheein snapped. </p><p>“WHO ARE YOU.”</p><p>“I…” </p><p>What did Wheein want her to say? Everything was different now. </p><p>The awkward silence was suffocating. </p><p>Wheein just stared, driving, the heat of her anger baking Byul into a fiery hell.</p><p>“...Wheein, I’m sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Her teeth dug into her bottom lip. She had been mentally preparing for Wheein to be angry at her for being undercover sure but not for not being able to tell her who she is aside from a cop. The sentiment was confusing. She didn’t know what Wheein wanted to hear. Any tactic was worth using at this point.</p><p>“I know how to find out who killed your parents.”</p><p>“Don’t you. Use them. Don’t fucking say that just to get yourself out of it. Don’t do that.”</p><p>“I’m serious, you saw Solar back there, I know her, I’ll find out.”</p><p>She knew the offer was conflicting; it was shitty she’d played this card. She would find out, and she would make it up to Wheein. </p><p>“That’s not what I’m asking from you.” Wheein had stopped the car, Byul looked and saw the familiar setting, the white pillars and the gold plated lettering of the Seoul Police HQ.</p><p>“Why are we stopping here?”</p><p>“It’s where you belong, isn’t it?”</p><p>It felt familiar, but it brought no warmth to her chest, no relief.</p><p>“Your whole identity is that you’re Detective Moon Byulyi of Seoul PD. Isn’t that what you just told me?”</p><p>Byul could only exhale, her eyes searching for something, her brain silent.</p><p>“Say something!”</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say.”</p><p>“Say what you think, Moon. Find out who the hell you are.”</p><p>She wanted to say something, but it was caught in her throat. Her logic and reasoning, her training, nothing was saving her from this. Wheein, desperate for something that Byul couldn’t give her. Yongsun, out of prison, destroying her life again. And then there was Krystal, Byul didn’t even know, did she want to cut her in half or would she be keeping her alive like Wheein was now.</p><p>“Wheein, why did you let me escape?”</p><p>“I have my reasons.”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>“I saw you save Krystal, I know you don’t hurt people intentionally, you have some power to make it stop, don’t you?”</p><p>Byul swallowed the lump in her throat. </p><p>Wheein still couldn’t look at her properly, her eyes forward, but her voice softened very slightly. </p><p>“But you need to work out what you really think. There's no use in letting all that knowledge go to waste when you’ve played for both sides. You want to fix it, right? So fix it.”</p><p>Wheein lent over to open the passenger door, but Byul stopped her.</p><p>“Don’t drop me here, please, take me to the Bullfrog.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>UPLOADING...</p><p> </p><p>POLICE DATABASE...</p><p> </p><p>[USER: CAPTAIN JO HASEUL]</p><p> </p><p>RUNNING NEW SEARCH...</p><p> </p><p>SEARCHING...</p><p> </p><p>[KIMS]</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/X7Q0qsH">
    
  </a>
</p><p>CLICK ON PICTURE TO ACCESS...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>u can come yell at me on curious cat....</p><p>cc &amp; twt: entropyves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cerberus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its cannon that Jinsoul watches teenage mutant ninja turtles completely zonked out of her brain and has subjected yves to her habits</p>
<p>also sooyoung and seulgi are my absolute favorite characters</p>
<p>tw// torture, violence, death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t like repeating myself,” Sooyoung said, signaling Joy to turn the landing gear handle another time. The man whimpered seeing the ever-present threat of the pickup truck hanging above him. His head was sandwiched between the landing gear for the platform the truck was on and the concrete floor. If the handle to it was cranked it meant the entire truck engine weight crushing his skull. </p>
<p>“So one last time, let’s go through this again. State your name.” </p>
<p>“Kim Taehyung.”</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” </p>
<p>“B-because I was going to kill Krystal Jung.”</p>
<p>“And how did that work out for you?”</p>
<p>The man gave Sooyoung a look of contempt.</p>
<p>“Come on now, Taehyung, you've already lost your fingers. My girl, Yves, over there might cut off your dick too if you don’t start behaving.”</p>
<p>Yves, clad in oil-stained overalls and completely engrossed in her phone, gave a two-fingered salute.</p>
<p>“You’re a pretty boy. I'm sure you’re used to getting whatever you want.” Sooyoung was rolling up her shirt sleeves. </p>
<p>Since Krystal had already sliced his fingers off with her katana during the banquet, Joy had had to get creative with a pair of pliers.</p>
<p>“Go to hell,” he said with labored breath.</p>
<p>Sooyoung moved to the bench with the tools on, she ran a finger over the various instruments before picking up the bloodied pliers. “Ugh come on, there’s only so many toes.”</p>
<p>She turned to see his eyes widen in panic. </p>
<p>“Wait no. I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>“There's a good boy! As we are doing so well with learning, I think it’s time you told me what you know.” She snapped the pliers together in rapid succession causing a Pavlovian response in the man.</p>
<p>“Alright! Please! Please. I’ll tell you.”</p>
<p>Sooyoung finally smiled, “did you hear that ladies? Now he wants to talk.”</p>
<p>“Yes please Ms. Choi, I can tell you what she’s planning.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening.” She said casually, looking at her nails while Joy toyed with the metal contraption.</p>
<p>“She wants to take down Jung Industries for revenge!”</p>
<p>“I would say that’s pretty common knowledge. Considering you literally crashed our party to come kill everyone.” She signaled for Joy to crank the handle again and the man screamed as the pressure bored into his skull.</p>
<p>“No! Please! Please.”</p>
<p>“Please what?”</p>
<p>“It was only to kill Krystal.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?”</p>
<p>“To leave Jessica vulnerable.”</p>
<p>“So Taeyeon wants to make it as easy as possible to kill Jessica by getting rid of all her top people. I would say the only reason one wouldn’t know that is if they hadn’t been paying attention.” Her arm raised again but Taehyung interjected.</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to know why?”</p>
<p>Sooyoung paused but regained her composure quickly. “Ugh, details. Please make it juicy, my attention span is depleting very <em> very </em> rapidly.” The cold of the metal pressed against his head and Joy tapped the handle to punctuate Sooyoung’s point. </p>
<p>“She wants revenge for Jessica killing Hyunsuk.”</p>
<p>Finally, something that piqued Sooyoung's interest. She never really did find out what that fight between Jessica and Taeyeon at the Imperial Palace was about, maybe it had led up to Jessica finally snapping and killing Hyunsuk.</p>
<p>“Hey show some respect! It's <em> Ms. Jung </em> to you!” </p>
<p>“Yes, Ms. Choi.” He quickly responded, scared of antagonizing her.</p>
<p>“That <em> is </em> interesting though. I always did wonder who killed that rat of a man. Never understood how he was Taeyeon’s father, like on the scale of me being a 10, she’s what like hmm a solid 6?” Sooyoung heard Yves scoff and side-eyed her before continuing. “But like Hyunsuk, he’s like minus points, like a mutant rat from the sewers level.”</p>
<p>“Master Splinter,” Yves said under her breath without thinking. </p>
<p>Sooyoung wagged a finger at her, “I’m telling Jinsoul you said that I know that’s something to do with her. I can smell it.” </p>
<p>Yves pouted and looked back down at her phone.</p>
<p>“Anyway, Seoul Police arrested that thug for the murder of Kim Hyunsuk...but if you’re saying it was Ms. Jung then that means a cover-up” she paused to let the dots connect, “to protect the Chief’s friend, Ms. Kim, from media damage, right?” Oh yes, Sooyoung knew all about Chief Irene Bae and Kim Taeyeon’s little friendship. “What’s your proof it was Ms. Jung?”</p>
<p>This time Taehyung laughed, bitterly, much to Sooyoung's displeasure. “Why would I know? I’m just a low-level guy.” </p>
<p>“So why am I keeping you alive?”</p>
<p>Joy’s hand closed around the handle.</p>
<p>“Wait! Wait! Wait!”</p>
<p>Sooyoung sighed theatrically. She was never going to find out about this stupid argument and it was going to haunt her on her deathbed.</p>
<p>“If I tell you where she is now, will you let me go?”</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it,” she said faking a yawn. Yves smiled knowingly from her chair.</p>
<p>“Please if I tell you this they will kill me.”</p>
<p>“And if you don’t tell me, I’ll do the same to you right now.” Sooyoung was picking up various tools ranging from a wrench to a tire iron, spinning each in her hand, testing its balance before swinging it violently in the air. He appeared to weigh his options while looking frantically between the women.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. She fled to her estate.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“Jeonju. Now let me go.”</p>
<p>Sooyoung paused for a moment, put down the tool in her hand before doubling over laughing. “Is this a joke?! You really-” she paused to let out another laugh“-you really think that’s enough to stop me from dropping this car on your head?”</p>
<p>“But she’ll be there, it’s your chance.”</p>
<p>Sooyoung wiped a fake tear from her eye, still chuckling. “You’ll have to do better than that.”  Her expression darkened. She nodded and Joy turned the handle one full rotation, the man’s eyes bulged out of his head, the crippling pain beyond comprehension.</p>
<p>“The...winter...gala.” He choked between blood pouring out of all his orifices.</p>
<p>“Oh? That sounds interesting.”</p>
<p>“Kill...Jessica...”</p>
<p>She knelt down next to the now warped face of the man “Ah finally something useful! Thanks, Pal!” she smiled warmly and tapped his bloodied cheek. She straightened herself up before smiling at Joy, who took a step back. “I’m sure you’ll have a great time catching up with your trigger buddy, SuA!” she kicked the landing gear handle, forcing it to go into high gear, completely squashing his head beneath. </p>
<p>“Joy.” </p>
<p>Joy rolled her eyes at the mess and muttered toward Sooyoung’s direction,</p>
<p>“Чтоб тебе дети в суп срали” </p>
<p><em> (Trans: I hope your children shit in your soup) </em> </p>
<p>She began her disposal preparations.</p>
<p>Sooyoung, unphased at the consistent Russian rambles that made no sense to her as she did not speak the language, turned her attention to more important matters, “Yves, does this match with your intel? I’m sure the Ice Princess herself, <em> Ms. Jung </em>, will want all the information we can provide.”</p>
<p>Yves had returned to a seat and looked up, “I’m running the numbers.” She said as she replied to a dm that had absolutely nothing to do with the Winter Gala.</p>
<p>“There are no numbers, why are they running?”</p>
<p>“It’s an English phrase I picked up from a girl.” </p>
<p>“I'm sure that’s not the only thing you picked up from her. Just tell me what you know.” sighed Sooyoung, she was becoming impatient.</p>
<p>Yves was still typing, not looking up at Sooyoung. “Well based on the information he gave us, I have deduced that there is indeed a gala and-“</p>
<p>“and it’s during the winter?” Sooyoung interjected.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, how did you know?!” Yves looked up and was feigning surprise, mouth open with exaggeration followed by a tap to her cheek. </p>
<p>“Just a wild stab in the dark, which is what you’ll get if you don’t start being more helpful.” Sooyoung folded her arms.</p>
<p>“Damn, Kyungho needs to take better care of his woman, you’re so tense.” Yves teased.</p>
<p>“Don’t you start with that gay shit, Kyungho keeps me more than satisfied and if I catch his name coming out your herpes ridden mouth again the only English word you will be saying is ‘help’.” Sooyoung made a fist, miming punching Yves in the face.</p>
<p>Yves’s face scrunched up into a laugh, “okay okay I will pause on the misandry but only cause he got us this Jung gig.”</p>
<p>There was a thud as Joy dumped the body in the trunk of a Hyundai Genesis.</p>
<p>Yves continued, “It does match what I found out from Lip last night but it’s so fun to wind you up. You know it’s that one EXO Inc. sponsor every year and they donate phones to children with no legs or something. You know their whole  ‘One Nation: Together.’ company crap. Been arm candy a few times for that event actually. The security is pretty tight, they scan everyone so getting weapons in is a nightmare. Of course, because there are so many politicians, I believe the President himself will attend this year. I’m surprised you, of all people, don't know much about it, Choi.”</p>
<p>“You know I love wearing dresses, walking the red carpet, being the center of attention but the finer details are not important to me so that’s why I have you.”</p>
<p>“You've never been invited have you?” Yves smiled. </p>
<p>“Silence. So anyway I need to get over to the North Pole ASAP, run those letters.”</p>
<p>“Numbers.”</p>
<p>“I don't care. I just want my paycheck, little harlot!” She tugged on Yves’s cheek with her finger and thumb.</p>
<p>The sound of a trunk continuously being forced but unsuccessfully shut diverted their attention for a moment. Joy was furrowing her brows while she worked the logistics of making sure an arm didn’t spring out. </p>
<p>“So do you think Jessica did it?” Yves asked.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been calling her Ice Princess for her sparkling personality now, have I? The stories I have heard, I wouldn’t put anything past her.”</p>
<p>“Ah but think about it right, it violates her code. Jinsoul told me about it, Jessica is obsessed with everyone abiding by it.”</p>
<p>“One rule for them, one rule for her? It can’t mean that much anyway, I know you missed out on all the action last night but Krystal didn’t seem to give a flying fuck about it when she skewered that Kim girl like a kebab.”</p>
<p>“And I’m sure we will end up seeing her with another metal hand to add to her collection.”</p>
<p>“Would <em> love </em> to know the story behind the original one.” Sooyoung's eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure at the prospect of attaining such information. </p>
<p>“Ugh, you’re a woman possessed, stop being one of those middle-aged hags who chat smack over the garden fence.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me Ha Sooyoung, information is important to success. How do you think I got where I am today? Was it my absolute wit? My beautiful face? Maybe! But mostly it was blackmail.”</p>
<p>“Kyungho is such a lucky guy.”</p>
<p>“And I pity whoever ends up with you if you ever settle down. What about Jinsoul? You guys are close again no?”</p>
<p>Yves rolled her eyes. “It was one time! Can a girl just move on from the past? We're just friends. Besides I already have my eye on someone.” </p>
<p>“Look, it’s like I’ve always told you—”</p>
<p>“Don’t drink homebrewed soju on a first date?”</p>
<p>“No, well, yes don’t do that, it really messes with your judgment. I mean, make sure it’s someone useful.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure of course she is.”</p>
<p>“Well, she better be. Can’t have you screwing up things because of your one-track mind.” Sooyoung knew what Yves was like, and where her priorities lay.</p>
<p>“Don’t reduce me to that, I am a person before I am my addiction.”</p>
<p>“You’re full of it.”</p>
<p>“No I’m serious, this one is different.” Yves lent back on the chair. </p>
<p>“She shut you down, right?”</p>
<p>Yves pouted. </p>
<p>“Not even a little smooch?”</p>
<p>Yves folded her arms. </p>
<p>Sooyoung threw her head back letting out an audacious cackle. “See it hurts when it’s the other way round, doesn’t it! Joy, come here.”</p>
<p>Joy looked up with duct tape in her hands, brows furrowed, a stripe of blood across her face.</p>
<p>“Da.”</p>
<p>“Come, I need a witness.”</p>
<p>Joy exhaled with irritation and slunk her way over.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Sooyoung began, her eyes capturing a twinkle that was beyond mischief, “as my witness I want you to see that 1. Her perfect record is tarnished and 2. If this girl she likes messes with our plans you have my permission to dump her in the Han river.”</p>
<p>“Me or the girl?” Yves’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>Sooyoung tilted her head with all the arrogance in the world. “I guess that depends on how my words are translated, doesn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“First day back on the job, PD Moon. You’d be a moron to think I wouldn’t be here.” Haseul said after taking a slurp of her Mountain Dew Baja Blast. </p>
<p>“I see you have not changed, Captain Jo.”</p>
<p>Captain Jo Haseul shot a look back over her aviators to Detective Moon Byulyi in the back seat of the car. </p>
<p>“When was a Tesla in the budget? We have upgraded while I was gone.” Byul ran a finger over the stitching on the upholstered leather. “It’s a shame I cannot say the same for your people skills though.” </p>
<p>“I can smell that whisky on your breath still, PD Moon. I won’t hesitate to shine my flashlight in your face. I heard Kang had to pull one of those thugs off of you when she picked you up from the bar last night.”</p>
<p>PD Kang Seulgi herself was just thinking about how fantastic it was having the three of them back together. </p>
<p>“Oh come on now, <em> Haseul </em>, you have to give them more credit than that. I deserved that punch, you know with the whole cover blown.” Although both Seulgi and Byul were both older than Haseul, Byul was the only one who dared to speak to her informally. Seulgi put it down to the years they’d worked together, attempting to bring the big families to justice. </p>
<p>“Highly sophisticated thugs then. And I’m not sure what possessed you to even go somewhere you knew associates of the Jungs would be.”</p>
<p>“They’re still people.”</p>
<p>“They’re still criminals, Byul. Tell me you haven’t gone soft have you?”</p>
<p>“Actually I was expecting to have a nice chat with the bartender, she’s cute and I fancied getting lost in the bottom of a glass. All the Jungs were supposed to be at the Estate.”</p>
<p>“And that was a huge oversight on your part.”</p>
<p>“You know it’s an adjustment after living years as someone else.”</p>
<p>“Right right. I forgot how annoying you are about getting into people's heads. Stanislavski taught you a little too well.” Haseul shook her now empty cup. </p>
<p>Seulgi had always looked up to Haseul, really the legend of the force. No one quite had an eye for detail the way she did.</p>
<p>For so long now it had just been the two of them, <em> 2Seul </em> or <em> SeulSquared </em>she liked to call them, privately, in her head. </p>
<p>“Kang, go get me a refill.”</p>
<p>“Now, Haseul, remember to say pl-“ Byul began to say. </p>
<p>“Don’t. I have a headache.” Haseul snapped back.</p>
<p>“I’ll go then.”  Byul offered. </p>
<p>Her partner, PD Moon Byulyi, is infamous amongst the Seoul City Police Department. She had a knack for understanding people, her interrogation techniques highly unconventional in a world where most of their colleagues either threw the book (literally) or allowed a bribe. Seulgi wasn’t really sure how Byul had stayed her partner; Byul could’ve easily had a much higher position in the force now, but she had turned down the offers, saying her true passion lies in people, not paperwork. </p>
<p>“And risk having them see you? Don’t be foolish. You’re lucky you’re even in this car right now.”</p>
<p>Seulgi was thinking about a good name for the throuple now, <em> Byulgi? Wait, that sounds like Bulgogi. </em></p>
<p>“Come on Haseul, you wouldn’t snitch on me to Irene,” Byul whined.</p>
<p>“No I wouldn’t, and that’s why you’re lucky.”</p>
<p>Seulgi knew if Chief Bae had found out about their secret operation, the consequences would be dire. Byul was supposed to be on administrative leave as punishment for getting her cover blown. And while Seulgi herself would always do her best to follow the rules, in this case, she had to follow what was right. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay I’ll go get you a refill, Captain.” Seulgi could feel her stomach rumble anyway. </p>
<p><em> “I like her, she’s a good one.” </em> it was muffled but Seulgi heard it as she closed the car door. She tried not to smile too widely.</p>
<p>
  <em> Moonseul?! Hmm that was what she called it when it was just Byul and her. </em>
</p>
<p>Kang Seulgi had no idea how she had managed to land herself in such an important secret operation. She wasn’t exactly sure what she could bring to the table when she was surrounded by such greatness and she herself, quite ordinary. </p>
<p>She stood at the counter eyeing the menu, the one good thing that Jung Industries had done was establish a franchise called <em> Taco Bell </em>throughout Korea. Seulgi didn’t have trouble with the mental gymnastics of separating Jung Industries as a business to the Jung family that ran illegal drug rings and bumped off competitors. She decided, this time she wouldn’t make the mistake of getting the chicken burrito, this time she would get the beef. </p>
<p>
  <em> Shoot. </em>
</p>
<p>She’d forgotten to ask if Byul wanted anything. She hummed to herself and picked out the salad. If she remembered correctly, and her partners’ preferences hadn’t changed in the last 3 years, Byul would definitely like a Crunchwrap. </p>
<p>
  <em> Hamoongi? Sounds like Halmoni, none of them were old enough to be a grandmother yet. Neither would the other two have the time. </em>
</p>
<p>She opened her door, sliding herself back into the plush passenger seat. She distributed her purchases amongst her teammates, Byul</p>
<p>thanked her and she sat back observing the closed garage door once again.</p>
<p>“That’s all I’m saying on the matter, Moon.” Haseul slurped, “I’m waiting for the lab results to come back so I can finally have proof it’s the Kims and the Jungs who are responsible for these murders.”</p>
<p>“But the long blonde hair you found?” </p>
<p>“It belongs to Jung Jinsoul doesn’t it? Not that her DNA is in our database. A squeaky clean record that one.”</p>
<p>Byul sucked her teeth. “She’s the one who punched me last night actually.” she began to massage her jaw.</p>
<p>“So we have assaulting an officer to add to the list of charges.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Seulsquaredmoon? A mouthful.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Jinsoul isn’t the meat of the organization.”</p>
<p>Seulgi was about to ask if she was the lettuce but refrained. </p>
<p>“Hmm. Disappointing. her profile was interesting, one wouldn’t waste custom Glocks on just anybody. It’s been a few years since she’s come up on my radar though.” Haseul adjusted the lapels on her jacket. </p>
<p>“You knew each other from before? And I told you they’ve been reaping the rewards from the fall of the Parks still, took over all their businesses and territories that weren’t tied to the Kims.” </p>
<p>Seulgi knew to tread carefully around the subject of the Kims with Haseul. She assumed the topic was sore due to her never being able to pinpoint Chuu due to Chief Bae’s protection. </p>
<p>“Yes we have met, she used to date my ex, which we are never going to speak about cause it’s none of your business, you got that?” She heard Byul inhale to vocally express something then decide not to after Haseul turned her head towards her. “In the meantime, we need to start thinking about the Winter Gala security parameter. Irene has been insistent I lead it as I’m sure she would rather socialize.” Haseul’s fingers clawed at the plastic cup, she must be itching for a nicotine fix, a rough time to try and quit. </p>
<p>“She probably wants to stick her nose up the President's ass, even if it is painfully obvious how much she detests men any time she comes within a 30ft radius of them.”</p>
<p>“Probably for the budget, I’m sure they have some ideas to expand the force, emphasis on the word <em> force </em>.”</p>
<p>“It’s probably not going on a pay rise for us.” Seulgi chimed in before ultimately being ignored and going back to naming the trio.</p>
<p>“She’s asked for you personally to be on the team, Byul.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Byul2seul? Hmm potential. </em>
</p>
<p>“She wants me even though I’m technically on administrative leave?”</p>
<p>“All of Korea’s most powerful will be there. Guess she could use the extra hands. Especially if one of them gets handsy with her again, you know how they are.” Haseul grimaced. “Here’s hoping if something does go down we at least get to take down some of those scum. Seoul deserves better.” </p>
<p>Seulgi scratched her head, it didn’t seem like a good enough answer, call it cop intuition or being in the presence of two legends. It didn’t sit right with Seulgi. “Did the Jungs give you any information in regard to the Winter Gala?” </p>
<p>“I mean, they have never attended since I was with them but it does seem odd Irene would ask for me specifically if it wasn’t to do with the Jungs,” Byul replied. </p>
<p>Chief Bae of course knew Byul was undercover, she’d approved it herself. What she didn’t know was how the information she was being fed was filtered through Haseul to ensure the Kims couldn’t do anything too drastic and destroy Seoul with their war. After last night, however, it seems giving them only crucial information had led to a hungry bloodlust where they would just attack at any opportunity. </p>
<p>“If Irene is being insistent, it must be something related to Taeyeon,” Seulgi muttered before returning to her thoughts. </p>
<p>“And you’re sure Chuu wasn’t amongst the Kims that attacked last night?” Haseul asked, taking a long sip of her teal drink. </p>
<p>Seulgi looked between the driver’s seat and the backseat. <em> There really doesn’t seem to be a good name for us three.  </em></p>
<p>“Positive, the one that did have the trigger tech was the one that glitched. We were warned about her… unlike Kim Yongsun.” Byul sounded bitter. </p>
<p>Seulgi had remembered Byul looking more bright with life. The way she spoke now didn't seem her characteristic self, she seemed sharper but in a way that would cut rather than think. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t make sense to me that if Irene knew you were there, why would she let Taeyeon send in the one person that could undo all of this.” Haseul pondered. </p>
<p>Seulgi recalled Kim Yongsun was the reason that Byul had been taken out of the prison on a completely unrelated case and landed with her as a partner all those years ago. She never really pried about the details, seeing as how the topic would always seem to put Byul on edge. </p>
<p>“Knowing what I do about them both, I could deduce it was probably Taeyeon’s choice. She isn’t a slave under the Chief, she definitely practices her own autonomy.”</p>
<p>“Still. It would make sense that Irene is protecting her would it not?”</p>
<p>“Most definitely. Asking for me, a recognizable face to be there… Unless that’s exactly why she wants me there.”</p>
<p>The conversation halted when they saw the garage door open, and a black Genesis, driven by a stoic woman, they all recognized as Joy, peeled out and down the street. </p>
<p>“Shouldn't we follow them, Captain?” Seulgi asked.</p>
<p>“Kang you have hot sauce on your shirt. There was more than one of them in there right, Byul?”</p>
<p>“Yes the Sooyoung’s are always in their three, that’s how they operate...well except for last night for some reason.”</p>
<p>Seulgi heard the Captain sigh as she dabbed the sauce stain on her shirt with a paper napkin, wearing white was a bad choice. </p>
<p>“Byul, I really thought you would actually know more.”</p>
<p>“I got you here, didn’t I? You know it’s been difficult to do things off the case when it’s just us three, no resources. It’s delicate Haseul, I gave you the information I could given the circumstances. You can’t just crack my head open like a coconut and dig around for information. It’s recorded there  in a way only I can piece together.” </p>
<p>Byul was right really, they could’ve been years ahead on this investigation with the proper team but they lacked the time and the manpower. It was exhausting. Trying to fight for justice in an unfair world. Clawing up a mountain just to be fought down at every step. Their hands were sore and calloused but they would see this through to the end.</p>
<p>“Are you treating me like an idiot?”</p>
<p><em>“The </em> Jo Haseul, of course not. Please understand I’m trying to make an adjustment here and getting straight back into work is difficult.”</p>
<p>“So see the shrink.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same for you. You haven’t been using my post-it notes.”</p>
<p>“Not here,” Haseul warned.</p>
<p>“Well maybe if you did, you would’ve gotten further your end too, Did you try sweet-talking Irene to get information about Chuu?”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t know, but I need you to prove to me you haven’t just been living it up driving a motorbike and seducing the head of security.” </p>
<p>“Haseul, you know damn well it’s much more than that. If you’re not immersed your cover will get blown. I lived every day with the risk of being executed if I was found out.”</p>
<p>“It’s interesting how the same person who blew your cover last time is the one that did it again. And yet you’re still here in one piece. I wouldn’t be the best detective in this precinct if I wasn’t a little suspicious.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think the Kims would send out a hit during the Jung banquet seeing as it was an inauguration on their grounds. Jessica would never move like that, she is very strict about what flies and what doesn’t. Taeyeon is a loose cannon. You know this and you passed on that intel to Irene, she made the call to tell Taeyeon. And Taeyeon made the decision to put Kim Yongsun in there when she knew I was there.”</p>
<p>“It is odd.” Haseul paused as the last of her drink loudly tried to make its way up the straw. “I guess we will find out all about it in your psych-evaluation. Irene’s ordered it, so be careful what you say.”</p>
<p>The conversation was cut short when a black SUV left the garage, the woman driving was older than all of them. </p>
<p>“That’s Choi Sooyoung. So what’s Number 3 up to…?” Haseul said. </p>
<p>Her question was answered almost immediately as a grey, unassuming sedan pulled up to the garage; unassuming except for the fact it had no plates, Seulgi observed. Wow, being around the Captain really had sharpened her detective skills.</p>
<p>A woman stepped out of it, running her hands down the creases of her suit to straighten herself out. </p>
<p>“Now who are you?” Haseul murmured before placing the binoculars over her aviators. </p>
<p>The woman turned finally so they could see her face, she wore a white eyepatch. Seulgi wondered if she was the pirate twin of Kim Taeyeon. </p>
<p>She heard a gasp. Puzzled, she looked over to see Haseul with her mouth open, the binoculars falling away from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Jungeun?!” Haseul said.</p>
<p>“Lip?!” Byul said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“KRYSTAL JUNG THIS IS INSUBORDINATION! IF YOU GET HURT I––” Krystal turned her phone off, the end of the voicemail never to be heard, and let out a small hum.</p>
<p>She pulled back the control stick and the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter launched into the air. Krystal had one destination in mind.</p>
<p>She was not going to wait for the Winter Gala.</p>
<p>She was going to make a statement now.</p>
<p>She looked down at Seoul below her. The crumbling dynasty of the Jungs. A thousand thoughts running through her head.</p>
<p>Krystal knew Sica was already furious about the Banquet. <em> “No Kim deaths, it’s not the code!” </em> when they had outright declared war, came into their home, made attempts on all of their lives. They deserved death. <em> Maybe. </em> Maybe Sica wasn’t right on this. She questioned it, she knew her own judgment wasn’t the best. She’d brought dishonor when she had been with Jongin, she’d caused their inner workings to be exposed to the police with Moon-fucking-Byulyi. How could she even question Sica’s judgment, when her own had done so much damage. She had been foolish to think with her heart and not her head. No, she wasn’t capable of making the right choices; this is why she took commands. Krystal was a guard dog—so why wasn’t she obeying her master?</p>
<p>She was past the city now and below her, the flecks of green were becoming more prominent.</p>
<p>Time was running out. The police would close in on them if Taeyeon didn’t get there first. She got off on making bold moves. The Banquet and now the Winter Gala. She’d always wanted to be the center of attention when it came to Sica.</p>
<p>Taeyeon. Taeyeon and her cold gaze. She knew the look well. Her jaw clenched. She’d been on the receiving end of it enough times. </p>
<p>Her mind had transported her to the doorway of Sica’s bedroom. The middle of the night, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the darkness after fumbling her way to find comfort from the nightmares. The comfort she’d yearned for was stolen, the thief looking out from under the sheets. A territorial stare, Sica asleep on Taeyeon’s chest, and Krystal had backed away, feeling unwelcome in her own home. </p>
<p>Reminiscing about her childhood tickled the jaded beast within Krystal. It had lied dormant, biding it’s time until the damn roaches had infested Korea and she could no longer go a day without hearing the name Kim. It had sunk its claws in the pit of her stomach two decades ago and now it was ready to pervade every ounce of her.</p>
<p>Kim Taeyeon.</p>
<p>Kim Jongin, and Moon Byulyi.</p>
<p>It was sick really, how she had let someone in again only for them to betray her. It was so sick she wanted to laugh, she wanted to laugh until the tears rolled down her metal cheek, and she’d wipe them away with her metal hand. </p>
<p>Jongin said he would have done anything for her. </p>
<p>Would Moon have done the same? </p>
<p>Would Moon skulk out of her roach-infested headquarters and proclaim that after all her years in service to the Jungs, she had found them innocent and she was ready to live her life with Krystal?</p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t be so pathetic.  </em>
</p>
<p>She was sleeping with the enemy.</p>
<p>And it always led back to the Kims. </p>
<p>She had been smarter with Jongin, she’d left him before he could crawl back to Taeyeon. </p>
<p>Jessica had been right. She’d been right since Taeyeon had left her life. The words she’d said when they sat on the marble steps the night she left Jongin echoed in her mind, “<em> don't trust anyone, we’re all we have.”  </em></p>
<p>She’d trusted Moon, and now Irene knew everything which meant so did Taeyeon.</p>
<p>At last, she was there. She was above Taeyeon’s fancy Jeonju country estate, with its fancy fucking statues and its fancy fucking hedge maze.</p>
<p>She remembered it from when they’d been younger, finding herself lost in the corridors in an attempt to catch up with her and Sica, falling behind their heels. Always the third, always left. </p>
<p>Every time she had called Sica––Taeyeon had been there. Every time she had knocked on her door––Taeyeon had been there. Even when they stopped talking, it was still Taeyeon. Every time she went to comfort a crying Sica––Taeyeon. Every time she looked at her broken sister––Taeyeon. Every time she’d let someone in––Taeyeon. </p>
<p>
  <em> TAEYEON </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> TAEYEON  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> TAEYEON  </em>
</p>
<p>Her thumb hovered on the release for the missile as her body felt the surge of adrenaline, her eyes met a familiar cherub statue and she saw the ghosts of Taeyeon running her fingers through Sica’s hair and laughing. She fired the first missile, Krystal becoming the cupid of death the moment it hit the cherub statue square in the peachy cheeks and promptly made it explode. </p>
<p>How it had changed from <em> “hang on, Krystal.”, “in a minute, Krystal,” </em> to <em> “why don’t you ever knock, Krystal?”, “can’t you see we’re busy, Krystal? </em>”</p>
<p>She shot another missile this time hitting the black Range Rover in the driveway, the fiery eruption reflecting in her eyes.</p>
<p>Krystal’s voice becoming constricted in her throat at the inevitability of her words falling on deaf ears. She wasn’t sure when all the expression had been sucked out of it. And despite what everyone thought, it wasn’t from feeling nothing, it was from feeling everything. The only way was to trap it. Not let anyone see it. Hide it. </p>
<p>The last time it had escaped was when her father had put her forward for the trigger. His second-born, less important. Disposable. That was the last time she had screamed. The fear. The fear of having her skull cracked open and the chip buried in her brain. The thing itself hadn’t hurt. She’d tasted care then and not from her own parents but from Wheein’s. As they’d talked her through it, reassured her, held her hand, the hand she didn’t even fucking have anymore. She looked at its metal replacement in disgust. Touched the metal plate Wheein had had to stitch into the side of her face.</p>
<p>How much of her was really her now?</p>
<p>What sacrifices had she made for the family? For the code? For Sica? For Sica who never placed Krystal on the same pedestal as Taeyeon. </p>
<p>When she had left Jongin to be there for Sica.</p>
<p>How she had been desperate enough to let herself think Moon had actually cared about her. </p>
<p>The beast clawed at her, each incision a reminder.</p>
<p>
  <em> How Sica had stopped eating after Taeyeon stopped coming over. </em>
</p>
<p>She fired another missile, straight at the bedroom window.</p>
<p>
  <em> Sica crying in her office on Taeyeon’s wedding day. </em>
</p>
<p>Another missile, blowing off the chimney. </p>
<p>
  <em> Sica reading the news of Taeyeon’s baby announcement. </em>
</p>
<p>Another missile.</p>
<p>
  <em> Taeyeon getting away with everything she put them through. </em>
</p>
<p>Another missile.</p>
<p>
  <em> Sica still protecting Taeyeon from her after all these years. </em>
</p>
<p>Her thumb hovered over the firing button. The estate engulfed in flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there it was like someone had painted it in bold capital letters in red on the windshield. </p>
<p>She’d always known, somewhere, deep down.</p>
<p>Maybe it had been easier this way. Maybe the beast could only feed off of jealousy.</p>
<p>She looked down at the button, the sheen on it was mocking her as if to dare her to press it again.</p>
<p>It was almost funny really that now, of all times, she could admit it to herself.</p>
<p>She yanked the control stick to the right.</p>
<p>The words confirming her thoughts of how Jessica truly felt about Taeyeon escaped her mouth. She uttered them like a desperate bible verse at the mercy of an unstoppable force. </p>
<p>Love and hate are two sides of the same coin, it just depends on how you’re looking at it. Right now she was looking at the Kim estate in flames. And Kim Taeyeon was dead. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>think it’s funny how jessica really hates being associated as an american but brings taco bell to korea for creature comforts.</p>
<p>comments and kudos are very much appreciated!</p>
<p>twt &amp; cc: entropyves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Second Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>feelings are complicated</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dj hyo releasing dessert and badster is cannon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No I’m not fucking dead, I don’t want any news coverage about this or insurance will be up my ass.” She slammed a free hand on the steering wheel. “Now why the fuck would you spend all that energy to get in front of me only to go slower, you fucking asshole.” Quickly remembering her current company, Taeyeon turned to her passenger, “Uh don’t tell Auntie Hyo I said that, Yeri.” she pushed up the bridge of her glasses that were specifically for driving.</p><p>“It’s fine Mother, he is a fucking asshole.”</p><p>Yeojin was in the back and let out a loud laugh.</p><p>“Yeri!” Taeyeon darted her eyes at her child and she pressed the brake a little too hard causing everyone to jerk forward.</p><p>“Alright Mother, we get it! Brake check brrrrap.” Yeri made a gun with her hand and Yeojin parroted the ‘brrrap’.</p><p>“Shut it, I’m not used to Auntie Hyo’s car yet remember she doesn’t like the self-driving ones. Yes, Irene, I will call you later I’m dropping the girls off at school.” </p><p>She hung up and her mind wandered to the burning wreck of her old car, “fucking Jung bitch” she muttered under her breath. </p><p>The car was filled in an awkward silence momentarily before Yeri and Yeojin started talking about the latest school gossip. Taeyeon was busy thinking about the millions of wons worth of  damage Krystal Jung had inflicted on her country estate, Yoohyeon was drawing up the total and the thought of looking through the numbers was enough for Taeyeon to not want breakfast. She even suggested going old school at the Winter Gala to save what remaining weapon budget she had <em> ‘Do you even need explosives?!’ </em>. Not to mention she was down a trigger activated SuA. There would be time to mourn that later. </p><p><em> “Why not just send chuu in to kill jessica then?” </em>Hyo had asked, making Taeyeon snap. </p><p>Jessica was hers. No one was allowed to touch her save Taeyeon herself. Sending Chuu to solo was too risky, Chuu’s track record hadn’t exactly screamed subtlety despite Taeyeon’s efforts. SuA had tried to wipe out the entourage and kidnap Jessica but Krystal as always had got in the way. The prototype, made too well and made short work of SuA. Jennie would’ve been the only one strong enough to go against her and well, that was not an option.</p><p>Luckily, when the Jung bitch had made her move, Taeyeon had been admiring the underground weapon bunker at the time with Zero, her beloved silver poodle; unluckily she’d lost her house staff, her car, her driver, her wallet and her phone. </p><p>A black SUV veered into her lane behind her but she didn’t notice. </p><p>Yeri had been at her father’s. Her father. The only form of contact they had was playing yoyo with their daughter every other week. She would have to see him at the Winter Gala, it was his event after all. But it was always difficult being face to face. The weight of an empty ring finger seemed heavy. She considered how it must be hard for Yeri sometimes and glanced over to see her turned around in the passenger seat absorbed in animated conversation with Yeojin,<em> thank god she doesn’t look like him </em>.</p><p>At the best of times she was not good at communicating her feelings and since the divorce she’d felt the distance between her and Yeri grow. She’d put her child in the position of having to go between houses, never really being able to fully settle. Taeyeon couldn’t deal with him after Hyunsuk died though. She couldn’t deal with anything. Piece by piece she’d been falling apart, with so much expectation on her shoulders how could she even put up the façade of being in love with Baekhyun, not even for Yeri’s sake. It was exhausting, everything was so exhausting. There was no grief for Hyunsuk, moreso for the lengths that Jessica had gone to to seek some sort of revenge and then mock her while she was at it, <em> Taengoo. </em></p><p>“Mother…”</p><p>She realised she was grinding her teeth and gripping the steering wheel too tight, the veins in her hands popping out. The winter sun that filtered through the window was making the side of her face hot.</p><p>“I forgot to tell you, Dad said we could donate EXO phones to the homeless for Chuseok as part of the Winter Gala fundraiser.”</p><p>“I want one!” Yeojin yelled from the backseat.</p><p>“Well good for him I guess.”</p><p>
  <em> Ever the saviour. </em>
</p><p>In the moment of distraction she failed to see a motorcyclist, clad in black leather, pull up next to her. </p><p>“Yeojin are you saying you’re a charity?” Yeri called to the backseat.</p><p>A flicker on the reflection of the passenger window caught Taeyeon’s peripheral vision. She smacked Yeri’s head down right as her driver window smashed, courtesy of a bullet.</p><p>“FUCK-uh-FLIP!”</p><p>She slapped her handbrake and pulled the SUV into a uturn, slamming into the motorcyclist in the process.</p><p>The passengers both squealed with delight and Taeyeon turned her head to shout towards the back seat “wear your flipping seatbelt, you little turd!” but Yeojin was busy bouncing around and laughing. Taeyeon swerved again and Yeojin’s head bumped the window, knocking her unconscious. Yeri let out a snort.</p><p>Taeyeon turned away and sucked the air between her teeth, <em> Yoona’s gonna say something about that. </em> </p><p>The back window of Hyoyeon’s SUV shattered and Yeri pointed to the sky and yelled “it’s a chopper!”</p><p>Taeyeon unplugged her seatbelt and shoved her down in the passenger footwell to keep her out of the line of fire. </p><p>She began to analyze the state of her surroundings. She heard sirens in the distance and saw three bikes racing in their direction. A bullet had hit the shuffle on Hyo’s DJ playlist, Exotify was stuck and the first song that came blasting through the speakers was her self-composed track ‘Dessert’. </p><p>She whacked the stick into reverse and punched the gas, flying down the interstate in backwards. The bass blasting and Yeri having the thrill of her life, she was yelling at Taeyeon to go faster from her footwell. Taeyeon hit the brakes and flipped the handbrake down again as she saw the glint of firearms pointing at her, they spammed the side of the car instead. </p><p>She was facing the right direction now and weaved in and out of cars, desperately trying to increase the distance between her and her pursuers. </p><p>Navigating at this speed in rush hour traffic saw her almost hit a semi-truck but at the last minute skid onto the median. In her mirror she saw a brave biker draw their gun again. She cut in front of the semi-truck and glanced into her rearview to see the less skilled biker swerve and accelerate. She let them gain and at the moment they were almost level with her driver door, she opened it and slammed on the brakes. The bike tore off the door and the biker smashed through the window.</p><p>“Auntie Hyo is going to kill you for that,” Yeri called from the footwell.</p><p>Even in the sadine can of the road, it was too open from above, they were too vulnerable here. She made her way over three lanes and off the exit ramp. She no longer saw the bikes in her mirrors and held her breath hoping they would stay gone. The sirens however had gotten louder and she could see the blue lights as she made her way downtown.</p><p>Yeri pointed up, “That chopper is still following us.”</p><p>Taeyeon rolled her eyes, “if it’s that crazy ass bitc-bother Jung, she’s gonna get what she deserves.” </p><p>Hyo’s track spouting the lyric “dessert” seemed to be the response to Taeyeon's call.</p><p>She flipped open Hyo’s phone, a Samsung, and thanked god it wasn’t another EXO brand, she was sick of seeing it everywhere and she was sick of the monotone AI assistant, Soojung. She scrolled down the contact list until she got to ‘S’, she pressed on the name. </p><p>A single drop of sweat trailed its way down her back as she waited for the recipient to answer, her fingers drumming the steering wheel as she made her way through the grid.</p><p>“Get Lip, we have a situation.”</p><p>The response on the other end seemed to please. </p><p>“I need you to take down a helicopter.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s get those wankers!”</p><p>Taeyeon turned to see Yeri brandishing a glock. </p><p>“Where did you get that?!”</p><p>“Uh the glove compartment?”</p><p>“Hey don’t go through my shi-sheerr-stuff, don’t go through my stuff. Hyo’s stuff, don’t go through Hyo’s stuff, how could she be so irresponsible and leave that in there.”</p><p>Yeri rolled her eyes.</p><p>Taeyeon turned her attention back to the phone, “No cutting corners but I need this bitch dead before the Winter Gala.”</p><p>She clicked off the call and rested both hands on the wheel again, weaving through the Seoul traffic to reach the Kim Corporation building. School was not an option now and she should probably have JiU look at Yeojin’s head. </p><p>“Alright,” Yeri said as the glove compartment clicked shut, the glock safely stowed. “you owe like 600,000 won for the swear jar.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were fixed to the portrait of her father. Her hands clasped under her chin, supporting a head full of worry. </p><p>Intel about the Winter Gala had flooded her ears, but before she could move to make a plan, Krystal had taken matters into her own hands. And with Taeyeon’s life. The reports were clear, Taeyeon was still alive. Krystal was MIA. </p><p>Her behaviour shouldn’t have surprised Jessica. A girl with a broken heart can act like hell on earth. She understood that herself. When Krystal was pushed to a point she would act. It had been selfish of Jessica to make allowances for short term gain. She should have known, she should have been more thorough. She shouldn’t have let the whims of her sister dictate her judgment but after what happened with Jongin, she thought that maybe Krystal’s tastes had improved. Not that she could say much for her own…</p><p>She freed a hand to sip on a glass of <em> Château Pétrus </em>and licked her lips before the red could stain them. </p><p>The police know too much now and really it was only a matter of time before they closed the net around her whole operation. She listed the charges mentally: <em> racketeering, fraud, murder. </em> </p><p>PD Moon could take them down, she would have collected the evidence. Jessica would have to make a deal, a deal… With Bae Irene. Bae Irene, who was so far up Taeyeon’s asshole that when Taeyeon opened her mouth you could probably see a little Irene toasting marshmallows over a campfire. </p><p>She would have to act swiftly at the Winter Gala. The cops would be there, sniffing around her interactions with anyone she had political sway with. Not that she expected anyone to save her ass. </p><p>No.</p><p>She was going to go down.</p><p>Taeyeon had loaded the chamber and was pointing the gun at her head. </p><p>The one thing Jessica still had was time. There was too much riding on the Gala for Taeyeon to let Irene act before then. If Taeyeon had plans to take Jessica out, then Jessica would be there waiting. Jessica’s pride wouldn’t allow her to fall without a fight. </p><p>Her phone vibrated on the redwood desk, she scrambled for it, not even looking at the caller ID, hoping to hear Krystal on the other end. </p><p>“Jessica, Ma’am. I’ve got it.”</p><p>Jessica exhaled with disappointment at the excited voice. “Go ahead, Blue Betta.”</p><p>A small chuckle was heard over the phone, Jessica knew Jinsoul would have felt some pride in her self proclaimed alias being acknowledged. </p><p>“It’s been bugging me all night, you know with everything going on I thought to myself, ‘of all the things you could be thinking of right now, why is <em> this </em>bothering you?!’ You know how you sometimes get in your head like that right?”</p><p>Jessica attempted to suppress the corners of her mouth from moving due to the comfort in Jinsoul’s familiarity. She never really did let her go on one of her tangents, ever. Today it felt like she needed it. </p><p>“Continue.”</p><p>“Right so I was humming this tune that was playing in my head, just on a loop, and I couldn’t put any words to it yet. It was literally driving me nuts. So I got out my synth keyboard, I don’t know if you’ve ever seen it but it’s called an Roland Juno-G, made in 2006 so I was so lucky to get my hands on it, you know! Took a little bit of tweaking but I finally got the melody down. Christ! You know it took me 3 hours of playing it on a loop and staring at the tv on mute, I watched the original Transformers Movie from the 80s twice on mute, which is a shame because the soundtrack is really good, but I watched it twice trying to figure this out, you know the movie the one where it’s the planet that eats other planets.”</p><p>Jessica lent back in the chair and closed her eyes while she rubbed the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“You’re still there right? Jessica? Ma’am?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Right so! I was like humming away and the words just started falling out of my mouth and suddenly I remembered all these lyrics! I couldn’t pick out the song though, so I went onto that new browser, you know the EXO one they just dropped because I like to compare how it works with ‘duckduckgo’. Wheein is always telling me about cyber security and being anonymous online, digital footprints, carbon dating, you know the spiel. But I wanted to see how EXO’s is doing before I decide on how much money I’m willing to donate at the Winter Gala.”</p><p>The mention of EXO Inc. sent a shiver down Jessica’s spine. It was impossible to avoid them as they were responsible for 90% of all tech, Kim Corp.’s parent company, you could find EXO components in the Kim VR line. It was hard to even get a hold of an alternate brand. Even the phone call she was on now Jinsoul was calling her from an EXO brand phone. Jessica figured she would spend extra finding an alternative phone for a simple reason: Byun Baekhyun, CEO of EXO Inc., genius, philanthropist and Taeyeon’s ex husband. She tuned back into Jinsoul’s voice before a wealth of memories would cloud her mind.</p><p>“So I type in the lyrics and low and behold, it’s this really old song from 2016. I was thinking now why the hell was that in my head? And then I remembered that little ginger psycho that killed Eunji.”</p><p>“What does she have to do with this?”</p><p>“She hums it, she's the reason it was in my head. That night I went to the Bullfrog.”</p><p>Jessica hums herself, reminding Jinsoul that Wheein hadn’t cleared this ‘secret mission’ with Jessica. Where Jinsoul and Yves had gone to the Bullfrog specifically because they knew the Hyoyeon would be there and therefore they could extract information from some Kims. Jessica wondered why Wheein hadn’t cleared it with her in the first place and decided she was working in her best interests in her newly appointed role, therefore escaped punishment. Jessica was definitely more lenient these days.</p><p>“Aha yes, uhm I will make sure that never happens again without your knowledge! But as I was saying, Chuu, hums it when she’s nervous. I thought back to the Imperial Palace,” Jessica sucked in a breath at the mention of the place but Jinsoul continued, “I knew she’d used her trigger already but when I got there she just kept singing this song. And it hit me!”</p><p>It hit Jessica at the same time.</p><p>“It’s her trigger song!” they said in unison but the tone differed greatly.  </p><p>“I thought that would be of interest.”</p><p>Jessica drummed her fingers on the desk. She would be there waiting for Taeyeon at the Gala...but she would act first. </p><p>“I’m sending you and Wheein to the COEX Convention Center to check the sound system.”</p><p>
  <em> If I’m going down, I’m bringing Taeyeon with me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Sun’s up.”</p><p>“It’s pretty.”</p><p>She avoided saying some corny line like: <em> “not as pretty as you.” </em>it would feel like how the neon adverts had become transparent in the daylight, revealing themselves to be cheap tricks. She shrugged the thought off. </p><p>“It means we’ve been in this car all night and you still haven’t kissed me.” Yves’s patience had never been tested to this length but she exaggerated a sigh to keep it lighthearted.</p><p>“You can always check out the VR places, the tourists seem to like them,” came a nonchalant reply.</p><p>“Deflected again,” Yves chuckled, the longest game of cat and mouse she had ever played. </p><p>“Are you not used to having to wait for things?”</p><p>“Not at all,” for no one, ever.</p><p>“Maybe this is a good life lesson for you then.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you would come into my life as my spiritual guide, Lip,” she was going to hell for that one. </p><p>Lip’s phone began to vibrate, “Spiritual guide? No, I’m a babysitter,” and she held up her phone to signal she had to take a call and cut their time short.</p><p>“Come on, you can’t go already,” but there was always something that kept bringing Lip back to her regardless. The hunt had never been so interesting.</p><p>“I’ve gotta take this.”</p><p>“Lip speaking.” followed by a series of mmhmms and uhuhs, a “send me the location” before hanging up and rolling her normal eye, her eyepatch still obscuring the other. </p><p>The brief moment of quiet before Seoul came alive again let her reflect that she was here to do a job.</p><p>“I cant believe Kim Corporation has such extensive security detail. It’s fascinating really.”</p><p>“Fascinating isn’t the word I would choose.”</p><p>“No? At least what’s the most interesting part of the job?”</p><p>“Are you interviewing me now?”</p><p>“I just want to get to know you Lip, no ulterior motive...<em> ”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Liar </em>
</p><p>“...I just want to know about you, humour me.”</p><p>Lip averted her gaze out the window. </p><p>“My job is boring, there’s really not much to tell you.”</p><p>It was like getting blood out of a stone sometimes, getting Lip to talk about it, people in these professions were usually stiff at first but Lip was obstinate.</p><p>“You keep saying that, come on, tell me what you like.”</p><p>“If I tell you will you stop looking at me like that?”</p><p>“How do you know what I’m looking like right now when you’re looking out the window?”</p><p>“I’m looking out the window because I know you’re doing that pouty thing.”</p><p>“What pouty thing?” Yves said, leaning closer to Lip, definitely doing the pouty thing.</p><p>“That’s not very cool of you to do it you know, it makes you look cute.”</p><p>“I can be cute, who said I can’t be cute?”</p><p>“I don’t think cute is really your thing.”</p><p>“You just told me I’m cute so I’m getting mixed messages here... you’re good at that, Lip.” She didn’t mean for it to come across as snide.</p><p>Lip turned to face her, frowning, “fine, my favourite part of my job is the satisfaction of completing a task to a high standard, there you go, please hire me.”</p><p>“Oh come on,” Yves playfully slapped Lip’s leg, “I’ve seen you drunk, I know you have a better answer.”</p><p>“You asked, I told you.” Lip shrugged.</p><p>Yves felt the indifference and sensed a much deeper issue.</p><p>“You don’t like this job at all do you?”</p><p>Lip’s eyes widened briefly before she collected herself. “It’s a job, I have my duty.”</p><p>“Duty, snooze. What if I told you you can do whatever you want?”</p><p>Lip scoffed this time, “I’ll let you off because you haven’t had to worry about being part of a dynasty.”</p><p>“What’s this elitist bullshit?”</p><p>The colour drained from Lip’s face and then filled slowly with a pink flush, “no, no, no. I didn’t mean it like that!”</p><p>“You think I don't know about responsibility because I’m not part of a billion won corporation? You’re right Lip, I will never speak about anything ever again,” Yves put her hand to her chest to mock Lip further.</p><p>“No stop! I didn’t mean it like that,” she was tugging on Yves‘s arm to pull it away. Yves bit back a smile. </p><p>“Hey you know I didn’t mean it like that, right?” Lip’s hand was around Yves’s forearm, she’d managed to bring it to the center console between them. </p><p>“Maybe you can prove it to me.” Yves snaked her arm out of the grip and Lip found her hand suddenly linked with hers. </p><p>The two of them stared at each other for a moment and Yves tried to ignore that this didn’t feel like everyone else. </p><p>Her eyes flickered momentarily down to Yves’s lips and she let out a shaky exhale. </p><p>Before Yves could take the lead she turned her head to the window again but didn’t relinquish the hold on her hand.</p><p>“Is there a point in thinking about it? Doing whatever I want, I mean, It is the way it is.”</p><p>“There’s always options, Lip,” she squeezed the hand in hers, “I mean I’ve made it this far doing exactly that.”</p><p>“Family first,” Lip muttered under her breath but Yves caught it.</p><p>If she wanted an in on how to break the Kims, Lip had inadvertently given it to her. Any hint of a crack in the shield of the Kims was enough. </p><p>“Okay no more work talk.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Yves could see her shoulders shed some weight and tension leave her body. </p><p>“Alright, 21 questions and I promise they will have nothing to do with work.”</p><p>“Isn't that something kids play?” </p><p>“See this is exactly what I’m saying, you need to lighten up.”</p><p>She was met with a singular eye roll. </p><p>“Right as this is a <em> kid’s </em> game, what’s your earliest childhood memory?”</p><p>The question garnered enough surprise that Yves had drawn Lip’s attention back to her and not the window. Her eyes darted around Yves’s face searching for an answer that Yves knew would be difficult to locate. </p><p>“I—why are you asking me this?” </p><p>“I told you I want to get to know you.”</p><p>“I don’t really have one, it was a long time ago—”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll tell you mine,” she interrupted, seeing how her question had given her the confirmation she already needed. Jinsoul was right, she didn’t remember her childhood. </p><p>“I remember sitting in the grass, it was sunny, I saw my Mother smiling at me. That’s it.” and it was the only time she remembered her smiling, but she wasn’t about to give up that information. Now was not the time for explaining how she’d run away from home the first chance she got.</p><p>Lip swallowed and turned her gaze to the window again, “that sounds nice, simple.”</p><p>“Life should be simple.”</p><p>Lip ran her fingers through her hair, she always did when she was agitated, Yves noted. </p><p>“Right next question, If you could be any animal what would you be?”</p><p>“Uhm let me think... this question reminds me of someone I know actually.”</p><p>
  <em> Someone we both know.  </em>
</p><p>“I’ve been told I would be an owl, I guess?”</p><p>“Being able to fly would be cool,” Yves mused.</p><p>“What would you be?”</p><p>“A jaguar.”</p><p>“Oh the apex predator, makes sense,” Lip teased.</p><p>“Don’t say it like that, what does that even mean!” Yves yanked on the hand in hers and the two of them were laughing. </p><p>“You know exactly what it means, don’t think I’m too naive to see through your games!” Lip laughed out and Yves was suddenly reminded of her place in all of this.</p><p>Lip’s phone vibrated again.</p><p>“Ah, I really have to go, Yves, I’ll see you at the Gala though right?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to let my adoring fans down,” even if she was playing the dangerous game of getting caught for who she really worked for, the thrill of the chase called and Yves would always heed it.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ll be in a suit.”</p><p>“One day I’ll get you out of it.”</p><p>Lip shook her head and smiled, “Well it’ll take you a minute, do you know how much heat I’ll be packing?”</p><p>
  <em> The Kims were able to find a way to get weapons in just like them. How many would they have? </em>
</p><p>“You’ll need it, those Siberian winds are travelling down...can’t have you freezing to death when you have such important people to protect. Maybe you can show me how to shoot one day?” She poised innocently like she hadn’t a catalog of corpses the same length as her stock investments. </p><p>“Only if you behave.”</p><p>“That's unfair, I’m not good at that. So how many types do you have? Are you going to let me try all of them? I like variety.”</p><p>“I have enough to keep you occupied. Hey, will I get to meet your Russian friend?” </p><p>Lip changing the conversation didn’t change the fact she’d already inadvertently told Yves the Kims would be carrying guns on their person, and she knew Chuu would get her gun back from Jinsoul. Between the two of them, she was sure the plan was to make Jessica a stain on the upholstery with all the firepower they could, just like Eunji. At least if she could keep Lip away from Chuu a while then Jinsoul’s counterplan might work.</p><p>“Of course,” she smiled easily, “if you’re lucky she’ll get drunk enough to do the <em> Hopak.”  </em></p><p>“Get a Russian drunk? That seems like quite the task.”</p><p>“Nah, all those years of vodka yet she cannot hold anything else,” Yves waved her hand, memories of Joy drunk and taking pictures with a random man when they were in Seville, Spain. She’d never really forgiven her for swiping her bottle of Muscat of Alexandria white wine from Granada, a highly sought after variety she’d managed to smooth talk her way into slipping out of the sommelier’s hands into her own. Joy had proceeded to take a swig, call it <em> mocha, </em>before finding Christopher Columbus’s tomb and emptying the entire bottle on it while yelling: </p><p>“<em> Засранец! Иди на хуй! Перхоть подзалупная!” </em></p><p>That was the last time she let Soojung live translate anything Joy said ever again.</p><p>“They do say the snow changes you,” Lip said thoughtfully. </p><p>“Do they?” Yves blinked away the memories she’d held onto with disdain. </p><p>“No. I just wanted you to think I sounded like I know what I’m talking about, now get out of my car already, Yves.”</p><p>She saluted as she exited the vehicle and waved Lip off. She enjoyed the moments where it felt like Lip’s more relaxed side throttled whatever stick up her ass facade she donned, she liked that Lip a lot, a lot more than she was allowed to.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the pale blue bathing the room, Yoohyeon watched JiU hang her head over the body on the metal table. It had been some time where they’d sat in only the hum of lights and the bubbling of various fluid.</p><p>“Nothing I do is working.”</p><p>Yoohyeon understood the frustration, she’d been at it for days. </p><p>“Take a break, love.”</p><p>“I can’t, this is time-sensitive, I told you, Yooh.” </p><p>It was uncharacteristic for the frustration to be aimed at Yoohyeon herself, and that told her more than anything that JiU was reaching her limit. </p><p>“I know I said I didn’t want to talk about it anymore but I can’t stop thinking about what I can do.”</p><p>“It’s only natural, you’re the smartest person I know. But you can’t think it’s all down to you to raise the dead?” Yoohyeon asked.</p><p>JiU told Soojung, the AI assistant, to check the fluid levels again. The robotic voice of EXO’s assistant told her the temperature was 44 degrees celsius and too hot for doctor’s guidelines, which usually would make JiU chuckle given it was her optimal temperature as a doctor. Not today though, Yoohyeon knew JiU felt the consequences of living today and her brightness dimmed.  </p><p>“I’ve played with life so much.”</p><p>“You created life.”</p><p>“But I’ve never brought one back.”</p><p>Yoohyeon wanted to argue and tell her that before she’d been rescued from the pits, she never thought she would have a life again. JiU had given her one.</p><p>She took JiU’s hand from the table, removing the Kim signet ring and started slowly massaging her palm as if she could take all the worry out of her by doing so.</p><p>“It's my fault the glitch exists. The signs were all there with SuA too.”</p><p>They both looked at the body laid out on the table before them, the gaping hole in her stomach, the white streak in her hair akin to her predecessor, Jennie.</p><p>Yoohyeon felt her sink and reflexively she pulled her closer, “you can’t go around blaming yourself, the guilt will destroy you. And you solved the glitch issue, Chuu doesn’t have one.”</p><p>JiU turned her head to the side, “Chuu isn’t perfect and what if it's not just SuA and Jennie, what if I messed up something with you as well.”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s breath hitched, of course it was a risk she’d known about, she’d thought it through.</p><p>“I knew the risks, this is what I wanted, and I wanted you to do it. Your work is important, challenging yourself is important. You didn’t drill anything into my head, you didn’t trick me into doing this. I asked you to, not to put a weight on your shoulders but because I trust you.”</p><p>JiU was still staring at the body, the anxiety ensnared her.</p><p>“I never wanted to do the trigger tech. I told Hyunsuk. Even after seeing Krystal Jung, I knew the craftsmanship was something I could never live up to.”</p><p>“It was your duty, you were just doing your duty,” she was holding her hand almost too tightly now.</p><p>“He promised me, <em> “foolproof” </em>he would say, and I was a fool to believe it,” she shook her head.</p><p>“He gave you all their files, at least that’s what he said?”</p><p>JiU nodded slowly into herself, she couldn’t meet Yoohyeon’s eyes, “I can’t put my finger on what was missing and every time in one way or another they all become uncontrollable.”</p><p>A brief silence breathed between them and the smell of formaldehyde was beginning to burn her nose.</p><p>“Are you scared I will be like that?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Yoohyeon released her hands from JiU momentarily, “you think you can control me already Dr Kim Minji?”</p><p>JiU stiffened at the use of her real name, “I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“I know I’m just saying, I’m not a biological weapon, I’m just Yoohyeon and I’m with you, you don’t need to worry.”</p><p>JiU raised her head, her eyes giving a concerned imploring look that Yoohyeon was used to, “You’ll tell me if anything changes?”</p><p>“Of course, if it’s one thing we can do well, it's talk to each other.”</p><p>“That’s not the only thing, Yoohyeon,” she was smiling now.</p><p>Yoohyeon laughed into JiU’s shoulder and bit it gently.</p><p>JiU turned and looked at the screens again, “you know if I can heal the body, it doesn’t mean I can heal the soul.”</p><p>“Do you think Taeyeon cares?”</p><p>“I think it's more if I care.”</p><p>“I think you would regret not making these advancements more, sacrificing one person can change everything,” Yoohyeon looked at the body of her fallen comrade, if there was a chance to revive her they should just take it. They didn’t have space to mourn her, not when it could be either of them next.</p><p>“Isn’t this going too far?”</p><p>Yoohyeon wrapped herself into JiU’s back, “I think the world doesn’t deserve someone like you and if they're not ready for what you can do, then that's their problem and they need to evolve.”</p><p>“You’re not going to lecture me about expenses?”</p><p>Her JiU was returning to her.</p><p>“I can always make room in the budget for you.”</p><p>“Is this favouritism?” JiU asked, while looking over her shoulder.</p><p>“No, it's the company funding products,” she said and gave JiU a chaste kiss before smiling. She lent away, her arms still around JiU, “I’ve already told Taeyeon she can’t afford developing facial recognition bullets.” </p><p>“The fact she even thinks we have that type of technology. Guns, maybe, not bullets.”</p><p>“What Taeyeon wants isn’t always grounded in reality, maybe she's been in the VR industry for too long.”</p><p>JiU spun in Yoohyeon’s arms and her eyes widened, “you’re playing a dangerous game.”</p><p>“I don’t care, I only care about us.”</p><p>JiU pressed their foreheads together, “I want us to be happy, we are happy when the boss is happy.”</p><p>“I just want her to understand how important you are, without you the Kim Corporation is nothing.”</p><p>“Yoohyeon, watch your tongue.”</p><p>She stuck it out. She knew she was pushing it but under the lights it was just her and JiU...and SuA’s corpse.</p><p>Soojung alerting JiU of an incoming call strangled the comfortable silence between them. </p><p>“Answer.”</p><p>Taeyeon’s voice bounced around the tiled room, “JiU, I need you to look at Yoona’s sister's head, we were ambushed.”</p><p>***</p><p>The wind blew strands of hair into her vision, obscuring her view of the target. Really this wouldn’t have happened if she had stayed pressed against the scope but her acquired, healing eye decreased her resilience to pressure.</p><p>“So who was in your car?”</p><p>Lip wished she had still been pushed against the scope so Solar could not see her wince at the question, “oh just some girl I’m talking to.”</p><p>“You talking to someone? That’s hilarious.”</p><p>“Oh don’t you start too, Jailbird.” Lip pulled a tissue from her pocket and began polishing the barrel of her rifle.</p><p>“What did you say to me?!”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing. Don’t get angry.” Lip replied in a neutral tone, she knew better than to piss off the head of combat and weapons in Kim Corp. </p><p>“Good that’s what I thought. If you can hit the helicopter I won’t tell Taeyeon you’re talking to a girl.”</p><p>Her eye adjusted to daylight, until now she’d only taken off the patch under her bathroom lighting. It was low, the mirror would terrify but fascinate her. </p><p>The eye itself gave her perfect vision, everything crisper than the white shirt she starched every day. There wasn’t a zoom function so she still needed a scope, but the sheer brilliance of the world around her made her think an internal zoom feature would be overwhelming. </p><p>“You know a lot has changed since you left Solar. I’m not some stupid kid anymore.” She wasn’t, she had taken the necessary measures, she was older, wiser, her priorities were in order.</p><p>“The last time I saw you, you were like a broken winged baby bird.”</p><p>Lip exhaled, “we turned into different people, on different sides.”</p><p>“That’s never stopped me.”</p><p>“She’s not the type to be held by anything other than her moral code.”</p><p>“Those are the funnest to break.”</p><p>Lip shifted. Solar would speak with such a pleasant and warm demeanor that if you didn’t listen to her words you would assume she was as delicate as a flower. Solar really was all thorns, taught, sharp and ruthless. A true Kim.  </p><p>“Well, I didn’t have a choice in how it ended.”</p><p>“And now you’ll see her at the Winter Gala.” </p><p>She had been counting down to it and wondering how she could avoid her. If there was one of the three she could avoid it was <em> that </em> one. </p><p>As for the others: Jinsoul and Chuu had made their deal, so Jinsoul was unavoidable. Yves she didn’t want to avoid, she would be there to take her mind off of it. </p><p>The daylight was prickling her and the dull headache was throbbing. She moved away from the scope again to blink. </p><p>It had been some weeks since the operation and every time she’d gone back to see JiU, she would tell her it’s still sensitive and give it time.</p><p>“You know, Lip, I’m feeling generous today. I’ll sweeten the deal, if you hit this helicopter, I’ll watch Chuu for an hour at the Gala.”</p><p>“Watch the twenty-something-year-old child for me?”</p><p>“Are you turning down a good bet?” Solar’s lips curled into an unpleasant smile.</p><p>Her head was beginning to throb again, the socket of her artificial eye feeling like it was being beaten with a hammer. What motive did Solar have to be kind, whatever it was she couldn’t pass up being free from the suffocation of Chuu. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Something was better than nothing, she would be able to breathe.</p><p>She’d always been good at holding her breath. Maybe she did swimming lessons as a child, if she could remember… She thought back to the question Yves had asked her earlier, her earliest memory was the lights and the coldness of a metal table and JiU’s beaming smile, and nobody wanted to explain to her how she got there. Perhaps that’s why she craved things she couldn’t have, perhaps it was her subconsciously way of obtaining something it once had: the whoever she was before Kim Lip. </p><p>She steadied her breath, felt the stillness amidst the wind, ready to squeeze the trigger. That's when she saw it.</p><p>“That's not Krystal Jung piloting that helicopter.”</p><p>“What do you mean? Who is it then?”</p><p>Lip pressed her eye to the scope with more force, </p><p>“I don’t know, their face is covered, but I know it's not Jung.”</p><p>She heard the dial tone and waited to hear Taeyeon pick up Solar’s call.</p><p>“We have a problem. It’s not Krystal Jung,” she heard Solar say but couldn’t make out Taeyeon’s response.</p><p>The helicopter was still circling, probably catching onto the fact that Taeyeon was using the grid system to make it stay within range of the Kim Corp building.</p><p>“Lip, you have permission to fire.”</p><p>“What? We don’t even know who it is. If I shoot now they’ll spin out into a building.”</p><p>“Whoever it is, they’re a threat, take them down, Taeyeon’s orders.”</p><p>It was the web of lies, once you start you have to create more to cover up the previous. Once you kill one person, you have to keep killing because they would keep coming. As long as she lived this life with the name Kim, they would keep coming. </p><p>“Lip, do it.”</p><p>The cluster of bone around her eye was almost begging to reject the foreign object, to push it out and be free from the ache. </p><p>It never would've been this way if it wasn’t for Jinsoul, Jinsoul was supposed to be a brief fleeting moment in her life to numb her pain but somehow she’d found her blade in her eye, and a piece of her was lost forever. Maybe that's what happens when you use people, it comes back on you. Had Jinsoul known they would stand on such opposite sides all those years ago when they had met in secret or had that fueled her to hold fast to the Jung ideals. Parallel lines aren’t supposed to cross but now Lip was repeating history, she couldn’t afford to make the same mistakes with that. She couldn’t let her hurt make her use someone else. Maybe she could actually try this time, try to find happiness in what she had.</p><p>
  <em> Is this the balance Hyoyeon talks about?  </em>
</p><p>How did Hyoyeon ever find balance with this life, all that responsibility thrust onto her shoulders? Lip wasn’t like Hyoyeon, she didn’t know what other parts of her life she could sink into as a distraction from what this was. She had nothing else, nothing except for this compulsion to see Yves. There was no expectation for her to act a certain way, even if she did find it hard to actually be herself. Could she just be Jungeun, even if it was just for a moment? Would Taeyeon even allow it?</p><p>
  <em> “Taeyeon gave you life.” </em>
</p><p>Those were the first words she had heard when she had asked what happened after opening her eyes to the bright lights, and those were the only words she would ever get in response.</p><p>Taeyeon gave her this life, so she could take away others. </p><p>
  <em> “Family first.” </em>
</p><p>She was being selfish by entertaining other thoughts. The guilt prickled as she squeezed the trigger.</p><p>“One hour with Chuu then, Solar,” and then she could breathe. She moved her eye from the scope, blinking hard to get something to ease the ache in her head, “don’t forget.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my beta reader said she would be happy if taengsic make eye contact next chapter and i’m here to tell you there will be a lot going on!! haseuls convenient family tree archives will make an appearance. </p><p>if u have thoughts i would love to hear them</p><p>twt &amp; cc: entropyves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>